To Love a Vampire
by Ashes of Death
Summary: (AU fic)Lately rumors have been going around of people being attacked during the night at the darkest of alleys and forests. All victims have had their blood...(COMPLETE)
1. A New Partner

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

**Warnings:** Vampire AU fic, Haru's like for Yuki is hinted or stated every now and then (No true yaoi planned for this fic though), blood eventually (what else in a vampire fic?), (as always with me) characters may get sorta OOC(I mean, come on! They're gonna be vampires! Of course they're gonna get a little OOC!), and umm….I'll let ya know if I come up with anything else. 

**Pairings:** Ummm…not sure at the moment…but I'm pretty sure it will be Kyo+Tohru…maybe another couple…but I doubt it.

**Summary:** (Summary's a bad word for it…it's more like an intro to get ya interested in the story.) Lately rumors have been going around of people being attacked during the night at the darkest of alleys and forests. All victims have had their blood completely drained…some appear to have been raped before their death. A girl is walking home from her late night part-time job…Thus begins our story.

To Love a Vampire 

Chapter 1: A New Partner

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Footsteps can be heard off in the distance and a girl with brown hair picks up her pace, despite her fatigue. When the footsteps can no longer be heard, she begins to run.

                'This is silly,' she thought to herself as she continued to run towards her tent.

'Wait,' she stopped and turned in the direction of her friend's house, 'If the rumors really are true, then I won't be safe in my tent.'

                A pair of gray eyes bitterly watched, as the girl is welcomed into the house by some blonde. A pair of purple eyes appear behind the owner of the gray eyes.

                "Don't worry about it. We'll get her another night."

The other turned and revealed his fangs as he gave the boy a mischievous grin,

                "Why don't we just send _him_ in the morning to fetch us an early supper for tomorrow nights hunt?"

                "Did Akito say we could use _him_ yet?"

                "He even gave me permission to 'play' with _him_ if he misbehaves."

                "You've got issues, Haru."

                "Aw, is somebody jealous? Don't worry, you are the only one I'll love, Yuki."

                "Say that sort of thing ever again and I'll break your face after I finish retching..."

Haru let out a laugh and shimmered away before Yuki could punch him.

                "Why is he my hunting partner _every_ night??" growled Yuki as he glared at the door the brown haired girl had gone through. He turned around when he heard a familiar, annoying laugh.

                "Shigure." He hissed through his teeth.

                "Hello, Yuki!" smiled the happy, black haired man that had come up behind Yuki.

                "What do you want?"

                "I heard you complaining the other day about your partner and so I managed to switch your partner…but…"

                "But…?" Yuki glared at the fidgeting man.

                "Haru was switched for _him_."

                "WHAT!? Shigure, I'm going to _kill_ you!!"

Thus the chase was on as Shigure fled for his life with Yuki hot on his tail. A summon for Yuki from the one called Akito saved Shigure from getting the beating of his life.

                Yuki slowly entered a room that was pitch black, though he had no problem seeing. He sat down in the middle of the room on a cushion and when he did this, a shadowy figure ((yeah, yeah…I know that's technically impossible but…leave me alone, it's my fic.)) stood and approached the boy. The figure grabbed Yuki's chin, forcing the boy to look at him as he spoke,

                "Yuki…you are to hunt with _him_ from now on. I want you to train _him_…and make _him_ obey our commands. Punish _him_ as you see fit, but…_don't kill_ _him_. Understood?"

                "Y-yes." He replied shakily.

                "Good. Get some rest…because you're going out with _him_ shortly after sunrise."

                "What!? During the day!? What about—"

                "Don't worry. The humans think we can't come out in the sunlight…but they couldn't be more wrong." He smirked as he walked back over to the corner of the room that he had been sitting at when Yuki had first come in. 

                Yuki took this as his dismissal and left the room. A bouncy blonde came running up to Yuki as soon as he was out of the building,

                "HI YUKI!!!" he yelled and Yuki winced a bit as the young vampire had a very good set of lungs.

                "Momiji, is something wrong?"

                "I was told that you were in charge of _him_ and so I thought I'd tell you that Kagura got a hold of _him_ again!" with that, he ran off.

Yuki sighed and headed towards one of the many buildings that belonged to the Sohma family.

                "Hatori, how bad is it _this_ time?"

A brown haired man with a very serious face turned to Yuki and replied,

                "He should be well enough to leave by sunrise."

                "Good."

Yuki turned his gaze to an unconscious orange haired teen lying on the exam table…bandaged up in various places.

                'Weak idiot…Getting pounded by a female vampire…' he thought as he turned and walked out of the room to head for his sleeping quarters.

((AN: So? Good? Bad? Please, do review! I won't continue if I don't get enough reviews…))


	2. Day Shift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

**Note:** Forgive me if I get anything seriously wrong with Tohru's friends. I am merely a mortal. Do not hurt me for any mistakes I make. (Though feel free to point 'em out. I just might upload a corrected version if there are too many mistakes.)

Chapter 2: Day Shift

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Yuki hissed with venom behind his voice as his curtains were pulled wide open, letting the morning sun into his room.

                "Sorry Yuki, but I was ordered to come wake you up. Just be glad I didn't let Aya come to wake you up," said Shigure before he walked out of the room. Yuki slowly got up and got dressed. Before stepping outside he paused to put on a pair of sunglasses.

                "Yuki, what took you so long!?" snapped the orange haired boy as Yuki came walking up to him.

                "Shut up! Your kind is only supposed to speak when spoken to."

                "You ca—"

SMACK!

The boy took a step back as he brought his hand up to his, now red, cheek.

                "Kyo. That was your only warning. Next time I won't be so kind." Yuki said coldly as he walked past the boy.

                Kyo glared at Yuki's back as he began to follow him,

                "It wasn't **my** choice to come here! I didn't _ask_ to become part of this cursed family! I didn't _ask_ to become a vampire! I didn't _ask_ to be cursed by a vengeful spirit! …I didn't ask to be a _slave_ either."

Kyo ran into Yuki's back when he suddenly stopped.

                "Look. There she is…That's our target."

Kyo looked in the direction that Yuki was pointing to see a brown haired girl that was in her teens talking to a blonde yankee and a creepy black haired girl. The brown haired girl was walking in between the other two girls as they talked.

Kyo opened his mouth, shut it, and then raised his hand.

                "Yes?" said Yuki, turning back towards Kyo.

                "What's so special about her? Why is she our target?"

                "The only ones who will really miss her are those two walking beside her…and she should also have some good blood." 'That and it's Akito's orders…for some reason…'

                "She doesn't look too bright eith—" he put his hand over his mouth and Yuki glared at him.

                "If it's about the target, I'll let it slide. Let's go."

Kyo followed Yuki as they followed the three girls while staying on the opposite side of the street.

                "Do you really think so?" said the brown haired girl.

                "Of course! Tohru, you work and worry too much…you need to take a vacation or something."

                "Maybe…but Uo, what could I do?"

                That's a good question…" said Uo as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

The black haired girl suddenly stopped walking but said nothing. Tohru turned around towards her and asked,

                "Hana? What's wrong?"

                "Someone's been following us…" she replied as she turned and looked at two boys in black across the street. One had on sunglasses while the other did not. Uo took a step forward and motioned with her head for them to follow her.

                "Oi! What's the big idea, following us around!?" she yelled, looking at Kyo.

                "Excuse me, but I believe this is a public sidewalk, is it not?" said Yuki, trying to sound as polite as possible while hiding his irritation at having to put on an act.

                "You two were clearly following us. You've been doing so for the past ten minutes ever since you came out from that street five blocks down." Said Hana, she seemed to be emitting sparks every now and then as she stared at the two boys.

                "What are you, some kind of psychic?" scoffed Kyo but he shrank back when he received a glare from Yuki as well as a disturbing stare from Hana.

                "Umm….Stop this, please!" Tohru meekly said as she came between her friends and the boys. The two boys jumped back a little when she did this.

"Uo, Hana, I'm sure they have their reasons for going this way. If they were following us or meant us any harm…don't you think they would've been behind us?" she said, turning towards her friends.

                "I guess…" started Uo.

                "We're going to be late to the movie if we stay here any longer…" said Hana in her monotone voice.

                "Ah! You're right, let's go!" shouted Torhu, "Sorry for the trouble!" she said as she bowed in front of the boys before running back across the street with her friends.

                "We'll have to hunt her down tonight…but we'll continue to observe her during the day, just in case a good opportunity presents itself." Yuki calmly said as he headed for a quicker route to the theater. Kyo followed reluctantly as he thought,

                'Whatever, just as long as I get to eat soon…'

                "I'm going to the bathroom, let me know what I miss," Tohru whispered to Uo as she slid out to the aisle and headed out the door. She went around a corner and nearly bumped into someone, but he had put his arms out and kept her from falling on him.

                "I'm sorry!" she said as she immediately bowed.

                "Watch where you're going from now on!"

She looked up with tears forming in her eyes to see who it was that she had bumped into…It was the orange haired boy from before.

                "Oi, don't cry! I…it was my fault in the first place…sorry." He looked down at his feet and she immediately felt better about this person.

                'Even though he's rude at first, I think he might be a really nice guy if you get to know him,' she thought before saying, "My name is Honda Tohru. We met back on the street…What's your name?"

                "Uh…Kyo…Sohma Kyo…" his stomach let out a growl, "Ah, sorry...I need to go get some lunch, see ya."

With that, he darted away from her before she could say anything else. He went into an empty theater room and found Yuki…feeding on a little girl. Kyo shuddered. He'll never get used to having to do that sort of thing for a meal…

When Yuki finished, he dropped the girl and went over to a corner of the room where he had a young woman (most likely the mother of that girl) tied and gagged. He pointed at her and said to Kyo,

"You will feed on her."

Kyo was about to say 'I'm not hungry' when his stomach growled once again. So he slowly walked over to the woman, bent down, and said,

                "I'm sorry..."

He sunk his fangs into her neck, his eyes began to glow as the warm blood began to run down his throat, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews, pretty please!))


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

**Note:** The characters will get at least a little OOC through out this fic…please keep this in mind. Please don't complain too much about it or else I may just stop if I'm displeasing so many people. My tenses (past, present, etc.) do get mixed up now and then. This is one of my bad habits while writing. Forgive me if I do this and please tell me if it ever makes the story to confusing. Also, I did this chapter in a hurry. Please let me know if anything is seriously wrong and I will replace it as soon as I can.

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guest

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kyo stepped out of the theater and blinked several times. His eyes were getting more sensitive every time he ate. He was becoming more like the others…but he would never be exactly like them…

                "Here," said Yuki as he offered Kyo a pair of sunglasses.

He just pushed past his hand and headed for the main house.

                "Where do you think you're going?"

Kyo scowled at Yuki as he stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

                "To the main house, where else!?"

Yuki was really starting to tick him off. He continued to glare at him as he replied,

                "You're moving in, unfortunately, with Shigure and me."

                "What!?"

Kyo stared at Yuki for a moment before resuming his glare and said,

                "Well lead the way, we were done for the day anyway, weren't we?"

                "For now, yes. We'll hunt down that girl tonight. You have to stop feeling sorry for your food before sundown."

He reluctantly stayed quiet and followed Yuki as he glared at his back,

                'You'd feel sorry for them too if you only knew what it was like…'

                "Tohru! Come on out!"

                "No…I—"

                "We'll stop making you try on these dresses as soon as you show us the one you've got on."

                "Promise?"

                "Yes, now just come out!"

Tohru reluctantly stepped out from behind the dressing room curtain, clothed in a black dress. This dress just didn't drag the ground, its long sleeves were a see-through black mesh, it had a high collar, and wasn't tight, but not loose either.

                "I like that one."

                "Then why don't you get it, Hana? Black's not really my color…"

                "I think it'll look better on you…and besides, you're the one that could use a new dress."

                "We'll look again tomorrow. We've all got weekend homework that needs to be done."

                "Uo's right. You can sleep on what kind of dress you want and we'll meet up tomorrow after school."

                "Thanks Uo…Hana, for helping me with this."

                "No problem, see you tomorrow!"

                "Bye Tohru."

                "Bye!"

She smiled at them as she watched them walk off then got out of that dress. She headed straight for her part-time job. Today she had to work a longer shift to make up for someone who was out sick. For hours she worked as hard as she could and around midnight she was finally done. She dragged her feet as she walked to her little tent. Her head was hot and the world moved every now and then.

                'I must be coming down with some sort of fever…'

                She was so out of it that she didn't even notice that she was silently being followed. When she entered the woods the two figures that had been following her stopped and began to talk.

                "What's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

                "I just remembered that I was supposed to see Hatori before we left…I have to go back. You go on and finish her off. If you mess this up you will be punished, severely."

                Kyo nodded as Yuki shimmered out of sight. He then went back to following the girl. He stopped to gawk at her living quarters when she entered a small yellow tent.

                'Wait a minute…this is Sohma property…How long has she been living like that!? That's no way for a teen girl to live...'

He walked up to the tent and before he could finish looking around, the girl crawled out with a washrag in her hand. 

                 Tohru jumped when she realized someone was standing in front of her tent and she tried to stand up to run, but failed as she passed out.

                Kyo caught the girl out of what was left of his human compassion—that was a big mistake.

POOF!

An orange neko lay on top of the girl for a moment before squirming out from under his clothes.

                'Great. What now, idiot? I can't let her see me like this and I can't bite someone who's sick…'

After much thought, he decided to take her to Shigure's house as soon as he changed back. It was the only thing he could think of that would get him in the least amount of trouble. So, after some time, his form went back to normal, he got dressed, and decided to teleport her to Shigure's home. It would be far too risky to try and carry her.

                Shigure held the phone away from his ear as his editor started yelling and crying again.

                "Now, now…stop worrying. I'll have it ready before the end of the week."

                "SEN—"

He'd hung up the phone before she could nag him about it anymore. If it wouldn't cost him his job, he'd bite her to shut her up…but then again…it was fun to tease her so. He turned when he heard Kyo's voice cry out,

                "Shigure!"

He sighed and walked into the living room. He stopped in mid step when he saw what the cat had dragged in, so to speak.

                "Why did you bring a human here?"

                "She's the one Yuki and I were to hunt. Yuki had to go see Hatori and I continued to follow her. She's been living in a tent not far from this house and she's got a high fever."

                "I see. So you brought her here to get in the least amount of trouble and to help her to get better so you can bite her, correct?"

                "…Yes."

                "Great!"

                "Huh?"

Kyo gawked at the, suddenly, doubly cheerful Shigure.

                "I'll gladly take good care of her!"

Suddenly remembering Shigure's nature Kyo snapped,

                "No, you damn pervert! _I'll_ see that she's better and then _I'll_ kill her. That's what everyone would want, right? That would prove that I shouldn't be treated quite so harshly, right?"

                "Yes…but you're no fun, Kyo," he pouted as he turned to head upstairs.

Kyo sighed in aggravation as he turned to go get the medical supplies he would need to treat the girl.

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please!! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews so far! ^_^))


	4. Mysteries

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Note: (8/6/03)School is in for me. So I will have a very hard time updating until spring/summer break. But…I will try to write what I can when I can.

****

Another note: (8/8/03)A little puppy came into our school courtyard shortly after a little kitten ran off from the kids that were being mean to it. The little puppy did nothing wrong. He was very cute and loving…and yet…some jerk off kicked the dog to death after the first bell rang. Blood was on the boy who killed the dog, who had kicked the dog in the stomach then the throat…at the very least. Where and how hard he kicked the dog exactly I don't truly know. What happened was passed though out the school by people who cared and by people who thought it was funny. (I also heard that you could see the dog's bones piercing through it's skin and that the boy had claimed it was just an automatic reaction because he claimed to be afraid of dogs…Also, the little kitten that I mentioned earlier was heard/seen by the dog for some time…meowing like crazy. T_T So sad.) This is just a small note of how cruel high school students can be…and how stupid. Sorry if you're angry for me putting this up. I just had to get this out of my system somehow.

Chapter 4: Mysteries

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru's head started to pound as her consciousness slowly began to return. Her eyes peeked open as she felt a cool rag placed upon her forehead. Incidentally, she let out a moan as her eyes closed once more.

"Just lie still. You won't get better if you don't rest…" Kyo turned to glare at a snickering Shigure who was sitting over in a corner of the room, 'reading' his newspaper, "Pipe down, you--"

"Where…am I?"

Tohru forced her aching body to move into a sitting position, the rag falling off as she did this. Her eyes met with a pair of burgundy/red ones before she fell back onto her pillow.

"I told you to stop moving around!" he snapped at her as he replaced the wet rag after he cooled it off again.

Emotions of pain and relief tingled through out her body as she lay there. In a bed that someone had made for her…in someone's living room…somewhere she didn't know…alone with at least two men by the sound of the voices pounding into her throbbing head. A crash. Louder than thunder, something breaking, something splitting…then silence. Louder than any of the other noises. What could be making her feel so bad? This can't be some cold.

'…Why?'

__

To protect you from his one who is losing his sight. You shall save him. You shall stop the ensuing blindness that they are enforcing on him.

'What?? Who…?'

_You needn't worry about that. As long as you can try to save him…_

"Wake up!" Kyo began to shake the girl to try to snap her out of the weird trance she had gone into. A voice suddenly screamed in his head, forcing him to let go of her,

**Warning, warning…warning…to be blind…to have no heart…to see but not see…to live…but not to live…to sacrifice…fear…love…happiness…hate…sorrow…do not fall prey to it…the others will not help you…**

The voice finally ceased and the sudden silence roared back through his mind louder than the voice that had been previously screaming into every corner of his mind. This made him collapse onto Tohru, who had just snapped out of the awkward trance.

POOF!

Tohru gawked unbelievingly at the orange cat laying on top of her,

"What…??" she managed to utter out before passing out once more.

Kyo slowly woke up and shrieked when he realized where he was--and what form.

'Oh, damn! I hope she didn't see me. Good thing I had chased off Shigure earlier…' he thought as he ran upstairs, to get some wait out the transformation in his room.

Tohru shot up, something had awoken her from her sleep…but what? She didn't feel bad anymore…

'What happened?'

She looked down and gasped when she saw clothing piled up on her lap.

'It wasn't a dream…?'

She jumped as she heard a noise from upstairs and, for some reason, got up to see what it was. Even though she had no clue which room to look in, she some how managed to get the right door--or more like the wrong one--on the first try. She shrieked and shut the door back as she had walked in on the orange haired boy while he had been changing. Even though he had on his underwear, her cheeks were still bright red when he came out of his room, fully dressed.

"Can't you knock!? And what are you doing out of bed?" he yelled, a shade of crimson across his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm feeling much better and I heard this noise and…"

"And what!?"

"I thought these might be yours…"

Tohru saw the boy's face get white as a sheet when she held up his clothing.

"Did…did you…? Were you awake?"

Tohru saw him shaking slightly as he tried to make words come out. She didn't understand for a moment but then remembered the orange cat she saw before she had passed out.

"Was…that orange cat…you?"

She didn't think it was possible, but his face paled even further as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open slightly.

"Damn it! …I need a drink…" he swayed as he walked by her and headed down the stairs.

She set his clothes down just inside his room before following him. She was afraid he would pass out at any second. When she walked into the kitchen, she drew in a sharp breath as she tried not to scream. The boy had pulled out a bottle of thick red liquid,

'Blood…' and was gulping it down…

He turned to look at her and she once again wanted to scream…His eyes were glowing…Instead of screaming, she turned to run but he dashed, quicker than lightning, over to her and pinned her down with his hands and knees.

"Don't scream." he warned.

She didn't heed this warning and she felt lips being pressed against hers, cutting off her scream. She squinted her eyes shut as she could taste the blood he had been drinking on his lips and, despite her struggling, she couldn't break free of his iron grip…

'What will he do to me?'

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please!))


	5. Tohru's New Home

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Another Off-the-Topic Note: (8-16-03) *sigh* I'm feeling kind lonely now that everyone is gone…My friend and I combined our birthday parties into one. Quite a few people came and we had fun, but now everyone's gone. Our birthday isn't until the 24 of August but we had the party early because…well you people probably don't wanna hear it. So…on with the story.

Chapter 5: Tohru's New Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo slowly pulled back away from her quivering lips.

"You mustn't scream…or next time, I'll have to kill you."

He saw the girl bite her lip to keep from making anymore noise and she turned her head away from him, revealing a vulnerable, bare neck. He felt a sickeningly familiar, and yet new, urge swell up within him and he jumped away from her as he turned his back to her. He didn't want her to die…and he didn't want to rape her either. Vampires were so disgusting…it's either kill the victims or give them a 'vampire's kiss'…which normally ends up as rape…since no one…no mortal…can love a vampire…

Tohru accidentally let a whimper escape from her throat, she gasped as she clamped her hand over her face and backed into the wall. She saw the boy turn around slowly, and for a while, he just stared at her…Looking her over from head…to toe. Her whole body began to quake as she felt he's gaze burn over her as it studied her features.

"You…"

Her heart skipped a beat at his tone of voice,

"You're a nice girl…I don't want to kill you, but I can't save you from them…They…they won't listen to me…No. Never one like _me_."

She relaxed a little at the sound of his tone as it became almost sorrowful and bitter.

"Do they--"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and fearfully watched him as he walked over to her. She squinted her eyes shut as she saw his hand move towards her…when nothing happened, she opened them again to see him offering his hand,

"You can talk…just don't make any loud noises. Give me your hand and I'll show you to your…temporary room."

She didn't like how he had said 'temporary' but she let him help her up and when she sat down on a bed in 'her' room, she continued,

"Do they…treat you badly?"

"…Yes…you could say that. In their view…they're being very kind."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an outsider. Because…I am the cat. Because I was once--"

"That's none of her business!"

Tohru turned to see a gray haired boy standing in the doorway, looking very angry.

"I leave you for a little while and you bring the target into our house, care for her, and then you try to tell her your life's story along with all our secrets that we've managed to keep for hundreds of years!!"

She flinched at the harshness in his voice. He looked very kind, but looks can be deceiving.

"You stupid, useless creature! We spare your life and this is how you repay us!?"

"I never asked for your damn compassion! I didn't beg for my life like--"

CRASH!

Tohru dug her face into her pillow to drown out a yell as the orange haired boy went through the wall after the other had punched him. She backed up against the wall as the boy slowly came forward. Just as he was about to lean in towards her, a punch connects to his cheek as the orange haired boy yells out,

"You will not kill this one Yuki! You'll have to go through me first!"

"That can be arranged. We can always find another--"

"Stop this! Yuki, go wash up. Kyo, lock the girl in then come with me." Shigure's voice rung out, he was clearly unhappy with the events that had unfolded. Kyo and Yuki did as they were told, not wanting to anger the man further.

Kyo meekly came into Shiugre's study and sat down in front of his desk.

"Kyo…do even care if you die?"

"Feh. Why would I want to live forever as a monster verses living for a normal life as a mortal? What made you people think I would ever _enjoy_ being turned into a vampire!?"

"You want that girl to live, don't you?"

"…Yes…"

"I've thought of a way we can give her a little more time…That is…it will only be a matter of time before he wants us to kill her. He'll only put up with my excuse for a little while…"

"Cut the damn act! Say what you're up to or let me leave!"

"She can stay as our maid…so long as she doesn't tell another soul about us…"

"Fine…but no one is to harm her in anyway…especially Yuki, got that?"

"Agreed. No biting and no 'kissing'…but what will she do for food?"

"It was your idea for her to stay, you figure something out. I'll go tell her the conditions."

"Right. Oh, and here," he said as he handed Kyo a silver bracelet, "tell her she must wear this at all times."

"A tracking bracelet? …I'll make sure she puts it on." with that, Kyo headed for the girl's room.

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please and thank you so much for all the reviews so far!!! ^^ Sorry if this chapter was too short.))


	6. The New Maid

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

Chapter 6: The New Maid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo unlocked the girl's door and opened it only to have her fall onto his feet. She had been leaning on the door…trying to do who knows what. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet, and then ushered her over to the bed on the other side of the room.

"Here," he said as he handed her the bracelet, "you get to live so long as you work as our house keeper, tell no one of us, and wear this bracelet at all times. If you go against any of those things…you will not live to see another day, got that?"

Tohru nodded her head numbly as she stared at the lovely silver bracelet he had given her. She put it on and continued to stare at it, though, her mind wasn't in that room anymore. Her mind was thinking about how she would be able to survive in a house with three male vampires…and what horrible things would they do to her if she were to slip up…A small noise brought her wandering mind back into the room and when she looked up she let out an,

"Eep!"

The gray headed boy was standing in front of her instead of the one boy who had given her the bracelet. He glared at her as he said,

"Filthy human, get to work if you value you're life! I'll personally punish you if we come back from the hunt and anything is out of place…Well? What are you waiting for!?"

Tohru almost tripped several times in her hurry to get downstairs after his harsh words. A black haired man handed her a broom and smiled as he said,

"Here you go. My name is Shigure, by the way, we'll be back before dawn. I'm sure you'll have all the work done though long before that."

"Shigure! Leave the human alone and come on!"

"Yes, yes…Coming Yuki! Well, later."

She watched Shigure turn and rush out the door. Then sighed as she looked at the horrible condition the house was in and began to work.

After only two hours of work she had managed to get everything in order except, the bedrooms. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to clean up their rooms or not…but that boy's threat wasn't very comforting and she was sure it hadn't been an empty threat…With a deep sigh she went upstairs with her cleaning supplies that she had found under some garbage in the kitchen. She ventured into Shigure's room first and wished she hadn't gone in. She found several items that she didn't want to know about on top of some items like handcuffs…daggers…a handgun…a crossbow…She neatly hung or stacked the items in the far corner of the room and other things she got ready for the laundry or put up in his closet. The next room she entered was, by the looks of it, that gray headed boy's room. She found things there that made her want to run out of the house screaming. There were weapons similar to the ones in Shigure's room but they were…bloody…and others looked like they were used for severe methods of torture…they had dried blood on them. After she finished with his room she took a five minute break to let her stomach settle back down before she dared to enter the orange haired boy's room. She slowly peeked into the dark room and turned on the light. She was amazed to see a bare room with merely a futon on the floor, a pair of sunglasses, an alarm clock, and one outfit in the closet. The other two rooms had been much nicer than this one and the other two also had had beds…even her room had a nice bed in it…

'Do they really leave him out this much? Why…?'

Needless to say, it didn't take her long to clean that room. When she was done, she put up the supplies and began to see if there was anything in the house that was edible.

After a while of searching she gave up and fell asleep with her head on the table near the door that she had watch them go through.

"Hm?"

Yuki looked to see the girl asleep with her head on the table in the room. He wrinkled his nose at the human and walked upstairs towards his room. As he went, he looked around at the amazing work the girl had done.

'Darn…I was hoping she would've done something wrong so I could kill her…but…I've never seen this house so clean. It's…kind of nice…'

He opened his door and gawked at the neatness of his room and all of his clean weapons. He began to feel an unfamiliar feeling pull at his heart as he thought about how hard that girl must've worked to get the house clean…and in such a short amount of time too…on top of that, she couldn't have had anything to eat after she was done…He soon found himself downstairs standing in front of the girl. Before he could stop himself he picked her up, being careful not to get her too close to his chest, and carried her up to her room. He tucked her into her bed without waking her, locked up her door, and then scolded himself for being so soft as he laid down into his own bed. His thoughts began to cloud as he fell into a slumber…the last thing he heard before the darkness of sleep took over his mind was the soft sound of the night wind blowing through the trees.

((AN: Good? Bad? Sorry if this chapter is too short. Thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to review.))


	7. Once Human, Always an Outcast

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! ^_^ The review count has topped Some Time in My Shoes already. That makes me very happy. Please keep up the reviews and I'll try to keep up the updates whenever I get the time. (By the way, no one is checking behind my grammar, so forgive me if I've made any really bad errors. If I've screwed up something really major, I'll upload a corrected version.)

Chapter 7: Once Human, Always an Outcast

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure's house was in sight as the sun began to rise. Kyo set the bags of food he had bought on the kitchen floor and began to put the items in their proper places.

'This should last a week or two with only one person eating it.'

With a sigh he headed up the stairs to take a shower.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes…

"How did I get in my bed?"

She thought as she got up to go to the bathroom. Her door was locked but she had wedged a piece of cloth in it while they were gone so she was able to open it. She found the right door only to shriek and slam it back as her face went a deep shade of red. She had walked in on the red headed boy as he was coming out of the shower. A few minutes later he came out dressed, a slight shade of pink across his cheeks, and he snapped,

"You really don't know how to knock, do you!?"

"I'm sorry!" she said as she bowed several times.

"Yeah, yeah…I thought your door was locked…how'd you get out?"

"I…um…I…er…I wedged some cloth in the lock incase I'd have to go to the bathroom before someone would let me out…I'm sorry, please don't be mad!" she said as she bowed again.

"Whatever. I don't mind just don't run into Yuki or Shigure when you're supposed to be locked up in your room."

"Thank you!" she bowed once more before rushing past him into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Kyo turned and went into his room he was surprised to find his room a lot cleaner than the last time he'd been in it. The girl had done a good job in making a bad room look halfway decent. He groaned slightly as he felt all the tension spreading out through his body when he laid down. It had been a hard day…especially when he had to go out hunting with Yuki…He'd have several bad bruises by nightfall. As he fell into a restless sleep, a familiar nightmare that has haunted him ever since he became a Sohma, flooded into every corner of his mind.

_"Hurry up! We can't let him get away!"_

Sweat dripped down his face as he continued to run. He could hear their light, quick footsteps as they began to close in…and they hadn't even broken a sweat by the sound of their voices.

'Will they ever give up, damn it!'

A tree root had caused him to eat dirt and he scrambled back up to his feet, his fear growing as the voices got louder. They had just been toying with him all along.

"Hey Yuki, you go that way, I'll take this path. Shigure, you stay in the rear."

It felt like his heart would burst if he kept on running, but he had no choice if he didn't want to burn alive like that guy…or end up like that girl…

"Gotcha!"

He let out a yell as one of the creatures jumped on to his back, causing him to eat more dirt.

"Let me go you bastard!"

The creature squeezed his wrist until it heard a loud crack. He let out a yell of pain and he was suddenly flipped over to see the creature's face. It had blonde hair and looked like a young child…Then another one of them came into view. Then three more. One with black hair (and a more arrogant air) spoke to the others,

"Let's keep this one. He could be of some use to us…Yuki."

He saw a purple eyed creature come towards him and bend down towards his neck. He felt a prick of pain and his consciousness immediately began to fade. The last thing he heard before passing out was,

"Akito…"

Kyo shot up with sweat dripping down his face. He jumped when he heard a voice say,

"Are you ok?"

He turned to see the girl kneeling by his side with a look of concern on her face.

"Why are you in my room?"

"I heard screaming and I--"

"Get used to it! People have been tortured in this house before so…you'll…Ack! Are you crying!?"

He felt a surge of guilt and panic run through him as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I just was afraid you might be hurt…*sniff*…I…I didn't know…"

"Quit crying! Look, I'm sorry, ok!? _Just quit crying_!"

"*Sniff*…ok…but…will you tell me why you were yelling?"

"It was just a nightmare…" he paused when he heard her stomach growl, "Haven't you eaten yet?"

"No…There's nothing in the house that I can--"

"Geez, I bought some food and put in the fridge and pantry! Go down stairs and fix yourself something."

"Thank you so much!" she said as she got up and ran out of his room.

He tried to go back to sleep but old familiar, delicious, smells came wafting up to his nose and he had to at least see what exactly she had cooked. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, what little human that was left in him longed for that kind of food again. She had managed to cook one of his favorite dishes…or at least it had been…

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you up again?" she said when she realized he was in the room.

He shook his head as he sat down at the table,

"No. That food of yours is what woke me up."

"Eh? But I thought you only could drink blood…"

"Yeah but I was once a human…"

"What!?"

"That's why I'm such an outcast. It's because I was once a human. One of the Sohmas bit me and turned me into one of them instead of killing me…"

"*gasp* You're hurt!"

He looked for what horrible wound she could be talking about but he saw nothing more than some bruises.

"How did you get those?"

"I got 'em when we went out. That's all you need to know. I'm going back to bed."

She watched him go with sad eyes as she begun to see more bruises every time she took a closer look at him. What could have happened to him? She continued to think about it as she finished her meal before cleaning up the mess she had made while cooking.

Yuki lie awake in his bed. Kyo had woken him up once again with his stupid screaming. Giving up the fight to fall back asleep, he gave in to the curiosity of what could that idiot have done to make such interesting smells waft up into his room. He walked down the stairs, turned into the kitchen, and

POOF!

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

A little gray mouse glared up at the girl.

"What are you doing out of your room, human!?"

"I…um…" she stuttered, 'Should I tell him that that orange haired boy let me out so I could fix myself something to eat? No. Not only is that a lie but if I tell him that, he may end up with even more bruises…' "I jammed the lock so I would be able to get out if I absolutely needed to do something…"

The little mouse looked furious and was about to say something when

POOF!

"AAAHHH!" Tohru yelled as she spun around while covering her eyes so that she couldn't see the vampire getting redressed. She felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her around to face an unhappy vampire. (Dressed of course.)

"You--"

"I'msorryI'vealreadybeentoldnottotellanyoneIdidn'tseeanythingIpromiseIjustcamedowntogetsomethingtoeataftergoingtothebathroomIwon't--"

"_Silence_!"

Tohru sucked in her breath as she clamped her mouth shut and looked at him with fearful eyes.

Yuki opened his mouth to yell but thought better of it when he realized that she would burst out in tears if anything harsh was said to her at the moment. A woman's tears being one thing he couldn't stand, he shoved his vampire pride aside for a moment to say,

"Look, you're not in trouble and just slow down if you want to explain yourself. You won't be punished for wandering around so long as you aren't caught doing something or being somewhere that you shouldn't be. I'm going back to bed, you should probably get some rest too. Even thought you aren't a vampire, it wouldn't hurt for you to get some extra sleep during the day when we're not as active."

He turned and headed back up to his room after getting a quick drink from the fridge.

Tohru shuddered when he made brief eye contact with her as he walked past her. She filled a glass of water up before heading to bed herself. Now that her stomach was full, all she needed was a little rest.

Shigure walked out of the kitchen and back up to his room after Tohru shut her door.

'Looks like we've found a human that might soften us all up a bit…Maybe I should call Hatori after all.'

((AN: Good? Bad? Has anyone noticed that Tohru didn't remember Kyo's name from when they met at the theater? Anyway…She'll find out his name again soon 'cause it's getting annoying to write 'red headed boy' instead of 'Kyo'… What do you think Shigure's calling Hatori for? Could it be about someone's memory? Or could it be something else? Let me know what you're expecting if ya will.))


	8. A Warning

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Note: I'm so sorry if I've screwed up something while I was typing. No one is going behind me to see if I've overlooked anything and all so…just let me know if there is something really out of place.

Chapter 8: A Warning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo yawned and stretched out like a lazy cat. He didn't sleep as much as the others so now he was just being pure lazy. He heard a loud crash come from down stairs and slowly got up to go see what it was. As his foot was about to step off the final step of the stairway, a brown haired girl whizzed past him, just missing his nose and chest.

"SHIGURE, you bastard!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

He turned to see Shigure sneaking out the door but the girl spotted him and the chase was on.

"Why can't he just give her his paperwork when he's finished with it? This always happens at least once a month…"

"Who is she?"

Kyo jumped and turned towards Tohru, clutching his heart.

"She's his editor."

"Editor?"

"Yeah. Shigure is a novelist."

"What was all the yelling about?"

"Every time he gets a new deadline, he tortures that girl like crazy. She probably spends most of her salary on a shrink and by the time she can retire, she'll need a straightjacket."

"Does she know what Shigure is? …Is she a vampire also?"

"No and no. She's a human…and I don't know why Shigure puts up with her…but he does and he enjoys teasing her."

Kyo turned to glare in the direction of the persistent knock on the door.

"Go upstairs…now."

Tohru hesitated for a second as he edged closer to the door but ran up the stairs when she received a warning glare from him.

Kyo slowly opened the door and,

"Oh…It's just you…"

"Who else were you expecting?"

"None of your business!"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he snapped as he stepped to the side, letting the man with dragon-like* eyes in.

"Where's Shigure?"

Tohru peered around the corner of the stairs at the brown haired man and shuttered internally when he spotted her. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted,

"There you are Ha san! I was wondering when you'd be here."

"Shigure…why did you call me? No one here is sick."

"Come with me."

Kyo watched them walk into Shigure's study then turned to fuss at Tohru,

"I thought I told you to go upstairs!"

Thus their argument began. Meanwhile…

"What is this all about?"

"I'm afraid…"

"Go on."

"…that that girl, Tohru, will end up like Kana…I don't want to see a repeat of that and I'm sure you--"

"Just get on with it. Do you want me to erase her memory, is that it?"

"No, not at all! I'm asking you to do everything possible to avoid it. Even if Akito asks you to."

"He won't put up with her if she gets too close, you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but help us by stalling him if he gets to that point…"

"Why should I? She's just a human--"

"A human who may give us our hearts back!!"

"…"

"Don't you want to be free of these stupid curses!? Aren't you tired of the kind of life we're living!? How--"

"I tried to escape from him once and look what happened. You're right, I don't want to see a repeat of Kana…and that's exactly why we must get rid of her as soon as Akito tires of her or sooner…I'm leaving."

"Hatori, wait!"

The man ignored him and slammed the front door shut as he walked out. Shigure turned as he sighed but soon began to laugh when he saw Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Somehow Yuki and Kyo had been transformed and were bickering madly as Tohru tried to stop them. They all turned to him and asked him why his was laughing,

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But I needed the laugh, thanks."

POOF!

POOF!

"YAAAHHH!"

Shigure began to laugh again as the poor girl practically crawled up the wall and was redder than an apple. Yuki and Kyo immediately began to argue again as soon as they had their clothes back on.

"Oh Tohru, you haven't been properly introduced to either of these boys, have you? The one on the left is Yuki and the one on the right is Kyo."

"Yes, I've met Kyo in the theater but I--

"You WHAT!? You stupid--"

"Now, now Yuki," Shigure said as he stepped in between Yuki and Kyo, "Yuki, put away that knife--isn't that from my room?--anyway, Akito wanted to see you today so you should probably go ahead and see him."

Yuki growled in response and stomped out the front door after putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"Now…Kyo, I need to try to sort some things out with Hatori…You'll keep an eye on Tohru here to make sure Yuki or someone else doesn't harm her right?"

"What do you…?" Shigure plastered on a big grin, "Wait, don't answer that."

Shigure let out one of his annoying laughs as he headed out the door while Kyo mumbled,

"Damn perverted dog…"

"I guess I'll get to work…"

Kyo turned and watched the girl walk into the kitchen to work on the little bit of cleaning that needed to be done. He watched her work whenever she was in the same room as he was and when she wasn't, he waited for her. She was beginning to over take his thoughts as the minutes ticked by…The more he tried to think about something else, the more he thought about her…and it didn't help to have her whiz by every five minutes or so like a busy bee.

'What's wrong with me?'

****

Warning…Warning…Warning…

Kyo let out a yell as the voice screamed into every corner of his mind. He clutched his head as he fell to the floor.

****

Don't lose sight…Don't lose sight…Do what is right…

His head began to spin…faster…faster…and faster…until the voice suddenly came to a halt and he blacked out from the sudden scream of pure silence.

*I don't know how else to describe Hatori's eyes…They definitely aren't normal and they don't look like a cat's or snake's eyes. If you know of a better way to describe them, let me know and I'll use that in later chapters…if no one suggests anything, then their description will remain as dragon-like.

((AN: Good? Bad? Who are the strange voices talking to Kyo and Tohru? What do you think? Reviews please!))


	9. Conversations

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Note: I apologize if any of my facts about the characters are seriously off. It's not like I have a DVD reference to double check behind myself. The only thing I have to go by is the subtitle videos of the episodes that my uncle lent me several months ago. (Needless to say, I don't have them anymore.) So in other words, all I have to go by is my memory and other fan fics that I've read…and my memory isn't that good. -_-; So do forgive and point out any mistakes I've made, but please don't be mean about pointing them out. If you're too cruel about your comments, I'll just stop writing…So anyway, on with the fic! (Oh, by the way, if any of you have a better title for this chapter…do tell.)

Chapter 9: Conversations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyo moaned as the darkness and silence finally started to leave him…and a familiar woman's voice echoed into the depths of his mind before he realized that it was the voice of a worried Tohru. He managed to gather up enough strength to roll over on his back so that when he opened his eyes to see two green orbs peering down at him.

"Are you ok!? What happened?? I came downstairs to get some more clean laundry and I saw you lying on the ground…I was afraid you were dying because your breathing was really awkwardly…"

"Heh…someone worrying about me? That's a first. Even when I was human no one, not even my mother, cared about what happened to me."

"How horrible…why?"

"Someone's at the door."

"Huh?"

Tohru turned and got up to open the door. When she did, she shrieked and ran back to hide behind Kyo. 

"Haru, quit trying to scare the girl. Akito won't be happy if you give her a heart attack!"

Kyo winced as he sat up. His bruises had hit their worst point and would only get better now.

"You look like shit…Where's Yuki?"

"Why are you here ya damn cow?"

"I was trying to find something and wound up here…"

"What were you looking for? Kisa perhaps?"

"No. Momiji's watching her today. I was looking for Ayame."

"Aya? His shop's only two damn blocks from the Main House*!? Just how long have you been wandering around!?"

"Two days…"

"Tch…Stupid cow…Why'd you bother to come here? I know you didn't think this was Aya's shop…"

"I was hoping I could have some food. I haven't eaten in two days either."

"How annoying…I'll get ya a pint but then go bug someone else!"

Kyo marched in to the kitchen and quickly returned with a pint of blood. He handed Haru the bottle and shoved him out the door before he could manage a reply.

"Who was that?"

"That was Hatsuharu--we call him Haru. He's one of our cousins."

"He had very strange hair…why did you call him a cow?"

"Because just like I turn into a cat, he turns into a cow."

"Really?? Why do you change anyway?"

"The Sohma family has been cursed for a couple hundred years…but only a certain few are born cursed. The others live normal live and don't even know the curse exists. The one's that are cursed change into animals of the Juunshi when hugged by the opposite sex. Normally anyone who finds out about any of our secrets either dies or gets their memory erased. Depending on the situation."

Tohru just stood there for a moment while staring at Kyo, stunned. When Kyo let out another small grunt of pain, she snapped out of her staring trance, ran into the kitchen and returned with a small container of blood she had retrieved from the fridge.

"Umm…Normally I'd just get you some tea but since you're a vampire and all…"

She handed the small bottle to him and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Thanks. You better get out of the doorway…Yuki's coming--and he's not in a pleasant mood."

Tohru immediately jumped to her feet and went back to cleaning the last bit of the house just as Yuki opened the door.

Kyo looked up at Yuki and said,

"Damn. You look worse than I do…Do I need to call Hatori?"

"I can fend for myself, baka neko."

Parts of Kyo's hair seemed to turn into cat ears as he replied,

"I was just trying to help, you kuso nezumi!!"

With that, Kyo got up and stomped up the stairs leaving a bloody and bruised Yuki still standing in the doorway.

*In all honesty, I have **_no_** clue where Ayame's shop is located so forgive me if I'm seriously wrong about that. I needed a place that was somewhere that a normal person could've easily found…and I didn't want to insult Haru's intelligence so much as to say he was looking for Hatori's office. -_-; That would've just been mean.

((AN: Ok…sorry if this is short and sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up…on top of my homework and chores, I kind of got a little stuck. Was this chapter good or bad? Reviews please!))


	10. Kidnapped

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuki stumbled into his bed as a pair of glowing eyes watched him from afar, though he didn't notice them or the creature that they belonged to. He did notice a hand that lashed out to grab his throat. A smirk appeared on the creature's face as it watched another being appear in front of the gray headed boy. 

"H-how did you!?"

He managed to gasp out while struggling for air as the hand lifted him up to make him hang slightly.

"Yuki…Have you forgotten what I told you? …I'm giving you another chance…Don't try to betray me or else you **will** regret it. Understood?"

"Y..y-yes…"

The hand released it's grip on Yuki's neck just as he was about to pass out.

"Good."

With that, the figure quickly abandoned the scene. Though the creature stayed to watch a while longer.

"Yuki? What happened!?"

"H-hatori…wh-why are you here?"

"Kyo gave me a call. He said that your visit with Akito had been loads of fun--for Akito."

"That stupid fool! I told him not to call you…"

"I'm glad he didn't listen. You'd be dead by morning if you had passed out without tending to these wounds of yours. Besides, he didn't tell me to come over. I was about to give Shigure a ride here when Kyo called. He had called for a very different reason."

"But, Kyo!" Shigure whined, "I just want to--"

"Don't you dare ask that snake to come over--if you do, I'll--"

"SHIGURE!! It's been so long, why haven't you called me!?"

"AYA!! I've missed you so, but Kyo and Yuki won't let me call you!"

"Shigure, Ayame…cut it out."

Aya quit hugging Shigure to shout,

"HA SAN! I haven't seen you in ages--"

"You saw me yesterday. Thanks to you and Shigure, I haven't had any sleep for the past two days!"

Ayame and Shigure shrunk back away from an obviously grumpy Hatori…

"So who is this young lady?"

Aya said as he lightly kissed Tohru's hand.

"T-torhu Honda…"

"Pleased to meet you, I am Ayame Sohma. You can call me Aya if you'd rather…Now, where's my dear little brother?"

"Eh? Whose your little brother Ayame?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What are **you** doing here!? Shigure, did you invite him!?"

Yuki's eyes flamed as he lifted Shigure up by his collar but he was forced to drop him when he was given a rib crushing hug from Ayame.

"YUKI, my darling brother, how nice it is to see you! How--"

BAM!

Yuki had escaped from Aya's crushing grasp, threw him across the room, and then clutched his burning ribs that were already been cracked from his meeting with Akito.

"Damn, he's annoying!" mumbled Kyo.

"You can't possibly know the half of it, baka neko…"

Sparks began to fly between the two boys as they glared at each other but they stopped glaring long enough to give Aya a good beating when he tried to 'bond' with Yuki once more.

"*sigh* Shigure, I'm going back to the main house. I'll talk to **him **when I get there. Aya, come on. Kyo told me that Haru had been searching for you for some reason."

Ayame immediately appeared by Hatori's side and started chattering away to him. With a nod Hatori walked out of the house, with Ayame right behind him.

"Shigure? Was Hatori talking about _him_?"

Yuki said as motioned towards Kyo.

"No, not _him_…**him**."

Yuki's face darkened and Tohru stared back and forth between them, very confused. Shigure's face was fairly dark as well but then, as quickly as it had darkened, it was replaced with a big grin.

"Now, haven't we been to rude to this poor girl! You two should be ashamed for letting her eat all alone in such a scary house with who knows what lurking behind every corner, dark secrets, evil pasts, and--"

"Stop it Shigure, you're scaring the girl out of her wits." Kyo snapped as he pointed to the girl at the other side of the room who was obviously having very unpleasant thoughts running through her head.

"Oh dear, forgive me…I guess I get a little carried away sometimes. At any rate, we'll sit at the table with you for your lunch while you eat…unless you'd rather no--"

"No! I'd appreciate the company. I don't mind at all!"

Shigure chatted happily to Tohru and Yuki and Kyo glared at each other from across the table while she ate her lunch. After she was done, Shigure went into his study, Yuki went upstairs, and Kyo outside to check on something.

Tohru hummed to herself as she worked on cleaning the dishes. She turned to go put up a plate when she was forced to drop it and it landed with crash. One arm was twisted behind her back as a 'hand' clamped over her mouth. She saw nothing but could hear a soft breath near her right ear.

"You're coming with me."

Her eyes widened as she realized who the voice belonged to. She heard the front door open and she was immediately dragged into another room just before Kyo walked past the kitchen doorway, heading upstairs. After a few more seconds, Tohru was pushed/dragged out the front door. As soon as they were out of the house, she was flipped around, felt a sharp pain in her stomach--as if she'd been punched--and promptly began to black out.

"Yuki?" Shigure said as he cracked open the boy's bedroom door. When Shigure failed to see the boy, he went down stairs to ask Tohru if she'd seen him. He turned into the kitchen and froze.

"Shit, Kyo!"

((AN: Good? Bad? Sorry if this chapter is short also…Reviews please to let me know what ya think!))


	11. A Trap

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Question for you readers: I know a lemon is at least R material but what would a lime's rating be? Is suggested rape above PG-13?

Chapter 11: A Trap

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigure turned and in the blink of an eye, he was in Kyo's room.

"What's wrong!?"

"Yuki's taken Tohru! He's surely taking her to Akito, we have to hurry if you care for her life!"

With a nod of agreement from Kyo, they both vanished. Footsteps could be heard; rushing down the stairs and off the porch. Footprints could be seen being imprinted into the ground as some dirt was kicked up. The creature that had been watching them before soon followed the odd events, realizing it could only be those two vampires...

Tohru's eyes slowly opened, she let out a moan as she rubbed her stomach for a little while before trying to sit up.

"Where am I?" she whispered as she looked around to see things that made her wish she had stayed unconscious. 

This room was obviously used for torture…and better yet, they hadn't removed their last victim. Tohru quickly turned away from the gruesome sight to stop herself from throwing up and then screaming like mad.

"The 100th maid quit yesterday, otherwise that wouldn't still be there."

Tohru craned her head towards the sound of the voice, expecting to find Yuki, but she saw nothing. She heard something that may have been a stifled chuckle and then she heard,

"You humans don't know even half of the truth of how us vampires really are…"

"W-what is true?" she asked, her curiosity obviously over powering all other emotions.

"We **can** go out into the sunlight…crosses don't bug us at all…and wooden stakes? If I impaled your heart with something, you'd die too, right?"

Tohru numbly nodded her head as she continued to listen.

"Also, we each have a special power that is unique to us on top of the fact that all vampires can teleport and turn invisible. Akito used his power on that human behind you…after it was almost dead from the torture items that clutter this room. Don't try to escape, or else you _will_ regret it."

With that, the door to the room slammed shut, leaving a frightened Tohru all alone with several horrible items and the mangled, charred corpse of some poor human.

"Shigure, do you think we'll make it in time!?"

"I hope so, Kyo…"

"How exactly to you plan to get her away from Akito!? He's got that power of his that could stop us in our tracks…literally!" Kyo shuttered as he recalled a victim of Akito's power.

His shutter caused him to falter just enough that at the speed they were going, he fell from loss of balance. 

"I'm not sure…We'll stop by Hatori's place and he'll fill us in on what's happened so far."

Shigure stopped to help Kyo back up when he realized that he was missing from his side. They were off again after Shigure found Kyo by tripping over him.*

"What are you planning on doing to her?"

"I have…my plans for her…you may leave now, Hatori. I'm feeling well today."

"Yes sir."

Hatori got up off of his knees and walked out of the dark room after gathering his bag of things and sunglasses. He sighed as he headed towards his house.

"Ha-to-ri! What's wrong??"

"Momiji, aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Haru?"

"I came to tell you that he got in another fight. He went black after a kid pulled his hair and laughed at him…Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just tired. Now where are they?"

"Follow me!"

Hatori followed the blonde boy as he bounced off to wherever the trouble had occurred.

Tohru looked up as she heard the door being unlocked. The door swung open for a bit and then was slammed shut. She nervously looked around, not knowing what exactly to expect. Just when she thought she could relax, a blonde haired boy appeared in front of her. The boy stared at her for a moment before saying,

"You're a human right? Why do they have you in here?"

"I don't know…I'm not even sure how I got here."

"Will you play with me? I'm bored and Haru's in Hatori's office."

"I don't think I'm supposed to leave this room…"

"It'll be alright! As long as you're with me, you won't get in trouble…you just have to promise not to try to run away."

She looked at him for a while before agreeing to his deal.

'Someone like this couldn't be bad…even though he's a vampire…could he?' she thought.

The blonde boy then tugged on her arm to lead her outside as he said,

"I'm Momiji Sohma! What's your name?"

"I'll check with Hatori, you check Akito's torture room. If she's locked up, that's where she'll be."

Kyo and Shigure raced in opposite directions to their destinations. Kyo reached Akito's garden area and from then on, he tried not to make a sound. If he got caught, he'd surely be killed.

"Shigure? Why are you here?"

"Hatori…Where's the girl, has Akito already--"

"No. He gave Momiji permission to take her out and play with her for a while."

Hatori expected his friend to be happy with this news but a look of horror came upon the man's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kyo…I told him to go the only room she'd be locked up in and--"

"Shit! He'll be killed!"**

Hatori dashed out of the room and Shigure ran after him.

Kyo carefully unlocked the door. He managed to take two steps into the room before door slammed shut behind him. When he turned to try to open the door, he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye before something very hard collided with his head. Kyo fell to the ground and quickly passed out. The shadow let out an eerie, evil laugh and said,

"Two birds…with one stone." 

*They're still invisible...thus the reason for having some trouble finding each other…

**Is it just me or is it a little odd to have Hatori curse? I don't remember him cursing at all in the anime…

((AN: Good? Bad? What do ya think will happen? Will Kyo die? Will Tohru? Heck, will someone finally get rid of Akito!? Let me know what ya think because your reviews do affect what I decide to do next. By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews so far! ^^))


	12. Blinded

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

WARNING: Umm…Yeah…Near the end of the chapter…there might be some content that might not be called PG-13...it all depends on how you judge things…I asked two different people about it and they said it was PG-13. I'm stating this just incase…If you believe that it should be moved up to a higher rating, please just inform me instead of trying to report me to FF.net. I am not trying to go against their rules and I do not wish to because I enjoy writing these stories and so I will gladly change the rating if someone believes I should...So at any rate I hope you people enjoy this chapter…I hope I don't have to quit writing this…

Chapter 12: Blinded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**_Ow_**…"

Kyo fingered the large bump on the side of his head gingerly as he slowly sat up. He started to stand up but froze when he realized where he was and who was watching him. He was in Akito's chamber--a room of sheer darkness--and Akito was studying his every move, every breath, and etc. He himself had never seen Akito clearly because he seemed to draw in all the darkness around him to turn himself into a 3D shadow with glowing eyes. Even a vampire's sight couldn't see through that darkness to see the true form of Akito, the head of the Sohma vampire clan.

"Kyo…" his voice made Kyo's skin crawl and his soul want to flee from the vampire's horrid aura that could ensnare and suffocate just about anything.

He could feel his body tense up, his soul crying out for him to run, and his heart beating faster with every step that the shadow made…but his mind knew that running would be a bigger mistake than staying put.

"You…shall help me kill two birds with one stone…whether you like it or not."

Kyo flinched internally at the bitter coldness that last bit of his sentence had in it. Akito's eyes shone red as he held his hand a few inches away from Kyo's face. Strange words came from his mouth as Kyo stared in horror at the palm that was blocking his view of anything else. Akito was tapping into his head…searching his mind…for weaknesses…for fears…for strengths…and who knows what else. After several seconds, Akito lowered his hand and walked over to a corner of the room. He came back with a vile of liquid--blood--that had an eerie glow to it. Before he could do anything, Akito forced the liquid down his throat. After he was sure Kyo had swallowed it, he took a few steps back…and waited…for it to take affect.

Kyo's mind began to spin as the liquid spread throughout all the veins in his body. A familiar scream entered his head…for maybe the last time.

**You did not heed the warning….you will be blinded…you will regret…you will _pay…_for not listening…You will be lost…perhaps…forever.**

Between the voice and the liquid Kyo soon passed out from the stress on both his mind and body.

****

"Your turn, Tohru!" laughed Momiji as he switched places with Tohru so she could jump while he and Kisa twirled the rope.

Tohru started to step near the rope when,

_A warning to you child, he has been blinded by them…when you see him you must run or else you will not like the outcome of it at all. Beware of him but it is not his fault…you must beware and fear the one who caused him to go blind…_

"Tohru! What's wrong!? Are you ok??" Momiji yelled as he tried to catch Tohru before she hit the ground.

POOF!

Tohru's eyes slowly fluttered open…

"Hey, you're okay!"

She shot up and gawked a little yellow and black rabbit, who tumbled off of her because he wasn't expecting her to sit up so fast.

"M-momiji?"

"Yep!" the little rabbit beamed, "I'm one of the cursed members of the family too."

"You're soo cute!" she said as she picked him up and hugged him.

He just laughed and said,

"I'm probably the only rabbit in the world that isn't a vegetarian.*"

Tohru gently, but quickly, set the rabbit down, suddenly very weary of the little fanged rabbit.

"Damn! We're too late…" Hatori mumbled when he and Shigure peered into the chamber.

"Hatori…and Shigure…? Why would you two be here?"

"We came for--"

Hatori stepped on Shigure's foot to shut him up and replied for him,

"Shigure wanted to borrow an item from your torture chamber…Is that alright with you, sir?"

Hatori could feel Akito studying them with an icy fury…

"Very well pick whatever you want, then leave."

"Thank you, sir."

"Y-yes, thank you." stammered Shigure, failing to hide some of his fear.

They nervously watched the shadow that was Akito seemingly drift into his chamber and shut the door behind him.

"I don't think he believed us, pick something from the room and let's go."

Shigure nodded and grabbed a random item before following Hatori towards the exit of the building. On their way out, they saw Haru heading out as well.

"Haru, what are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you that, lest I want to perish--and I don't."

With that, he walked away from the two men who stared at his back thinking of all the possible things he could have been doing in this building.

Tohru nervously looked around the dark room. She soon spotted a lump on the bed across the room.

"Kyo?"

She ran over to the passed out teen who soon awoke from her shaking him by the shoulder. When his eyes focused on her he let out a gasp and backed up off the bed and up against the wall.

"What's wrong?" she said as she took a step closer to him.

"Stay back…**STAY BACK!!**" he yelled as he brought his hands up to clutch his hair and cover his face as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.

She took a step back and stared at him in shock. Fear was in his voice…he was shaking pretty badly…and he was mumbling something incoherent to himself over and over again.

'What…did they do to him?'

Her mind began to run through the possible things they could have done to him, though her thoughts came to a halt when she realized that he had begun to stare at her in a very disturbing way.

_Run!_

Listening to the voice, she turned to run but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met; this time she couldn't taste any blood. His kiss was soft, almost tentative at first, but he soon deepened it when she didn't immediately resist. Before she knew it, she was lying on his bed with him supporting himself over her while he continued a powerful kiss. He pulled back a little to look at her and to catch his breath. He bent down and breathed into her ear as he whispered,

"Forgive me."

His mouth traveled down to her neck, showering her with small, quick kisses as he went, and then she felt a small prick of pain. Her body grew limp as a soothing feeling began to run throughout every vein in her body. Her vision blurred a little from the awkward calmness that was overcoming her. Kyo's fangs had punctured her neck but they didn't hurt…in fact…They had started her strange pleasure and calmness. Kyo stopped drinking her blood and he ran his tongue over the two puncture marks. A tingling feeling surrounded that area of her neck and by the time Kyo pulled back to look at her face, the puncture marks were gone.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kyo's eyes glowing green instead of the usual red. He then gave her a look that sent chills down her spine and he gave her a very hard, almost greedy, kiss. As he did this, he began to peel off her clothing…and there was nothing she could do to stop him, her body was too relaxed to move more than a centimeter. He removed her final piece of clothing, then went back up to her ear and whispered once more,

"Please…Forgive me."

*Rabbits do only eat vegetation, right? If they don't, oops. Sorry for the mistake. Let's just say they do. ^^;;

((AN: So…Good or Bad? Reviews please! *hides under desk* Please don't hurt me! (Yeah…if ya can't tell, I'm just a bit nervous on how you people will react to this chapter…)))


	13. Out of Control

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

**Note:**  Um…I wrote this one in a hurry, sorry for any mistakes made. If there are any really big ones, let me know and I'll try to upload a corrected chapter.

Chapter 13: Out of Control

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kyo let out a small moan as he sat up and put a hand to his forehead.

                'What…happened?'

He thought before he looked around the room. His face paled further and his stomach lurched when he saw the sight that was next to him.

                'Oh, shit…I…didn't…'

He got up to leave but realized that he had better retrieve his clothes before trying to walk out of the place. He picked the lock to the door and threw a blanket over the girl before leaving; he had to get far away from her before he did any more damage. It was a flat out miracle that he didn't kill her last night…but he might as well have…All along he had been afraid of Yuki or someone else doing what he did to that poor girl…He would never have done that if it hadn't been for that bastard Akito…

                'Kyo?'

Hatsuharu quirked an eyebrow at the boy when he saw him stumble out of Akito's building.

                'Since when does the sun bug him that much?'

He watched him cover his eyes as he squint them shut and let out a yell…

Kyo hissed and backed into the shadows of the building. He then put on a pair of sunglasses before taking off like a bullet. He soon realized that he was being chased by Haru…but, for the first time, Kyo was much faster than he was and Haru soon gave up trying to catch up with him.

"Damn…wh-when…did…he get…so…fast?!"

Haru muttered as he plopped onto the ground to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal, he stood up and headed towards Hatori's house as he thought,

                'This could be serious…What did Akito do to him?"

Haru poked his head into the room only to see Shigure sprawled out on Hatori's couch…a herd of elephants probably wouldn't wake him up from the looks of it…so he looked elsewhere. He finally found Hatori in his office watching over Yuki, who had probably had another attack.

                "Is he ok?"

                "Yes, it was just a light one but I made him rest for a while anyway. What's wrong? You didn't get in another fight, did you?"

                "No. I came to talk to you about Kyo."

                "Kyo? What happened to him?! Is he de—"

                "No, but he's acting really strange. I know Akito got a hold of him but I don't know what he did to him…All I know is that he…"

                "He what?"

                "I can't tell you…You'll find out soon enough."

                "Well can you tell me what makes you think that there's something wrong with Kyo?"

                "He's become extremely sensitive to sunlight and he's a lot stronger than me now. He out ran me and I'm not even sure if he was going full speed, but I know I was."

                "All this over night? …This…is not good. That's too much of a change too fast, especially for someone who was once human."

                "Will he become as heartless as Akito at this rate?"

                "No…he won't let himself live much longer if things continue like this. Have you checked up on that girl recently?"

                "No, wh—"

Haru's eyes grew wide when he realized what must have happened. He ran out of Hatori's office, out of his house, and into Akito's building. He got out a key to unlock the door but made sure it was actually locked first, it wasn't…the door swung open to reveal the girl wrapped up in a blanket, sitting up, and crying.

                "This is not good…Akito will not be pleased."

                "Indeed, I am not."

Haru's heart skipped a couple of beats when the icy voice came up behind him and he slowly turned to face the shadow that was Akito.

                "But…though he did not do what I had first expected, he will still do what I wish in the end."

                "What…exactly is that?"

                "I'll tell you, but if you tell another soul…you know what I'll do to you."

Haru swallowed hard and nodded his head grimly.

                "He can not control himself and thus will inevitably kill the girl and then he shall kill himself out of despair."

He said nothing and Akito walked back into his chamber after commanding him to lock the girl up in the bedchamber of building number 13. Haru unwillingly did this, knowing that that building was Kyo's and he would eventually come to it trying to hide and sort things out with himself. Since he supposedly never went there, no one would bother him. After he locked the door and building back up, he went to Hatori's office once more to get an ice pack for the black eye the girl had given him while she protested being locked up again.

                "Where's Tohru now?"

                "I can't tell you."

                "What's Akito's plan for her?"

                "I can't tell you."

                "What happened to her?"

                "I can't tell you."

                "Well, what _can _you tell me?!"

Haru looked up with his good eye at a cross Shigure,

                "I can't tell you anything except what I've already told you. You want to know what's going on so bad, why don't you go ask Akito yourself!"

                Shigure would've snapped something back but he really didn't feel like getting in a fight with black Haru at the moment. So he let that matter drop and changed the subject to Kyo,

                "Should we search for him?"

                "Probably."

                "Let me rephrase that, _are_ we going to search for him?"

                "No."

                'What to do…what to do…what _can_ I do!?"

Kyo miserably thought as he paced back and forth underneath a giant tree in one of the many gardens within the Sohma property. A sharp scream roared within his head, though this voice he had not heard before,

                **_Blood…blood…must…have blood. Feed me…I need blood…I must have blood--now!_**

Kyo's consciousness began to fade and soon all went black.

                When he came back around, four dead people of the Sohma family surrounded him…and when he looked up, he saw Yuki staring at him with his mouth agape. The boy walked up to him and swung the first punch. Kyo had no clue why they were fighting but Yuki wasn't letting him have a choice in the matter.

                Yuki landed a couple of punches, but they didn't make Kyo fly back like they normally did. They barely even fazed him. Yuki swung again but Kyo stepped to the side just in time, grabbed him by the arm he had tried to punch with, and threw him into…or rather _through_ a tree. Yuki gasped out in pain,

                "H-how…did…he…?"

Kyo ran off as Hastuharu came running up.

                "Yuki!? How did this happen?" he asked as he picked Yuki up to carry him to Hatori's office.

Yuki sucked in his breath as he hissed out,

                "Ouch! Those ribs are broken, be careful! …Kyo threw me that's howww—watch it!"

                "Sorry, we're almost there."

                Hatori turned to walk out of his office when Haru and Yuki came up to him.

                "What happened?!"

                "Kyo—"

                "Hatori, Hatori!"

                "What is it Momiji?"

                "Kyo hurt Kagura—and badly too!"

                "Damn, can this get any worse!?"

                "Hatori!"

                "*Mumbles*Why did I have to ask? *sigh*…What's wrong Kisa?"

                "*Sniff* Hiro and Ayame…are hurt…*sniff*"

                "Fine, fine. Kisa, Momiji…lead me to them. Yuki will you be alright long enough for me to have some help to get the others here?"

                "Yes."

                "Good. Haru, you come help carry and I'll get Shigure to help as well. Let's hurry before we lose anyone!"

((AN: Good? Bad? Kyo's really lost it don't ya think? Anyway…What do you think should happen with Tohru? What about Kyo? Should they fall prey to Akito's plan? What about the others? Reviews please!))


	14. A Little Help

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FB characters.

****

Note: Grrr….I'm kind of fed up with my computer at the moment and I don't feel like looking over spelling/grammar again, so…let me know if there is any big mistake and I'll change it as soon as I'm in the mood.

Chapter 14: A Little Help

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn it! Today of all days, just about everyone I know bumps in to me! I've got to get away…'

Kyo cursed in his mind over and over with every step that he took. He wasn't sure where he was running to, he just kept putting one foot in front of the other. He spotted a person up several yards ahead of him and he took a sharp turn to the right. He then spotted his house and immediately headed for it. He headed for the back door so no one would see him go in. When he placed his hand on the knob, a distinct feeling ran down his spine.

'What?'

He slowly removed his hand from it as he took a few steps back,

'A tracking bracelet? …The girl!'

Backing away off the back porch, he turned around and sped off like a bullet towards the exit of the Sohma property.

Haru sighed with relief as he watched Kyo dart off away from the building.

'He's not such a dumb cat after all...Hm?'

His eyes narrowed as he noticed strange movements that were occurring along in the bushes,

"Something's following him."

"_Hastuharu…_" a familiar voice drawled out inside his head, "_Come here._"

Haru shimmered out of sight and reappeared in Akito's chamber.

"Yes?"

"Do you even understand why I've been asking you to do my biding instead of someone like Hatori?*"

"…No."

"It's because of your power. Have you even realized the full extent of it yet?"

"…No."

"Let's put it this way; you are the man that is everywhere but is nowhere."

"I'm not sure I quite understand…"

"…You can instantly transport to anywhere you want to...at any time…but unlike the others, who merely teleport themselves to another place… it is not your true self that you teleport around. You merely believe that you're standing before me…but take a look into that closet…over there…"

Haru's eyes followed his pointing finger over to a concealed doorway and he slowly walked over to it. He opened in, a part of himself went numb and his heart stopped for a split second,

"What…? H-how can this be!?"

A small, evil grin appeared on Akito's faced as he watched the boy stagger back away from the closet in horror.

Kyo finally stopped running to catch his breath and plopped down on a rock that was by a tree. He had somehow ended up in a part of the Sohma forest (or so he thought) that he didn't recognize.

'Where am I?'

****

_You're in my forest._

"What? Who are you!? Show yourself!"

Kyo frantically looked around for who or what the voice belonged to…but saw nothing.

_I'm afraid I can't show myself just yet._

"Could you at least get out of my head!?"

He heard a feminine laugh from behind him and then the voice spoke again,

"Sorry. It's an old habit…but don't think that just because I'm not 'in your head' that you'll be able to see me."

"What do you want with me?"

"I merely want to help you. I can't offer you the cure for the curse you have inflicted upon yourself but I can help you to control it. Take this…"

Kyo looked down as he felt something appearing around his neck,

"A medallion?"

"Yes. That will keep the voice from penetrating your mind but…it does have it's limits…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you overstress it's power it will begin to have…side affects…"

He didn't like the sound of that or the tone of her voice when she said it.

"Side affects? …Like what?"

"I'm not sure…do you not want to use it?"

"No, I'll use it….I…I don't want to hurt anyone else…'cept maybe Akito."

The voice let out a laugh and then added,

"Very well…I'll leave you now to do what you choose…but…"

Kyo stopped and turned back towards the voice,

"Remember…_what will be, will be_…Now I'll send you back to your dimension. May we never need to speak again and never meet face-to-face."

A bright light blinded Kyo and when he was able to open his eyes again, he was standing in front of Shigure's house. He Looked down at the silver medallion as he ran his fingers over the engraved markings that were carved all over it,

"What will be will be…"

Tohru's eyes snapped open, when had she fallen asleep? She must've been even more exhausted than she had thought. A grimace and a shiver ran through her body as she recalled what Kyo had done to her that night. It hadn't hurt, but it didn't feel right…She couldn't put how she felt into words…but she definitely knew that she didn't want to see him again…or did she? Half of her never wanted to run into him again…the other half wanted to see him to ask him 'why?'…It was as if a part of her wanted to find a reason not to hate or even dislike him…Why did she feel like that? How can she even ponder about loving someone who had done something like that?

'I'm so confused…'

She heard a click at the door and her whole body tensed up with dread…The door swung open to reveal Hatori with a tray of hot food along with Ayame and Shigure standing behind him.

"This should make you feel better, but I'd like to do an examination before you eat…If that's alright with you…"

She numbly nodded her head and held out her arm as Hatori stuck a needle in her arm, drawing blood out of her body. Ayame and Shigure chatted with her while Hatori did what he needed to do to try to cheer her up. The two eventually gave up trying to cheer her up and the three of them finally left as Shigure gave a shrug and said,

"Que sera sera…**"

Hatori locked the door but before he shut it, he reminded her to eat her meal. She looked over at the still steaming food and sighed as she went over to it and began to slowly eat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*Ha! Misaki, this part was added because of your review…so if Haru ends up dead by the end of this fic, IT'S YOUR FAULT!! ^^;; Just kidding about that last part, don't take it the wrong way….

**I'm a little bit rusty on my Spanish…So forgive me if I've misspelled that. Just incase you don't know any Spanish at all, I believe that would be translated into 'what will be will be'. Do please let me know if I'm mistaken about that though.

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews, please!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up…but anyways…once again, please let me know where you think this story is going.))


	15. A Little More Help

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: It's pretty bad when the characters in a story know more than the author does, isn't it? ^^;; Haru just won't tell me what he saw in that closet… u.u; I know, that's just pathetic…I do have an idea of what he saw but I'm not sure if I want to use that idea…But at any rate, Hatori's power might need to come up soon…as well as Yuki, Kyo, and maybe even Shigure will have a need for a power…Will ya'll let me know what kind of powers you think they should have? I would appreciate that very much to hear your opinions! ^_^ (Oh, and I'm going to put little lines between paragraphs every-now-and-then to help separate the darn things 'cause my stupid program doesn't save tabs and doesn't like spaces for some stupid reason. Any who, on with the story!) 

Chapter 15:A Little More Help

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatori sighed as he sat down for the first time in several hours. No one's wounds had been fatal, but a couple of them wouldn't be getting out of bed for a while.

'What could have made him do this? What is driving him so mad that he'd have that kind of power?'

"Hatori!"

He stifled a growl of aggravation at hearing his name called out yet _again_. He stood up as a man came in, slightly out of breath and pale.

"What is it?"

"Has anyone mentioned to you about the four who were killed earlier?"

"What!? No…I've been busy with survivors of the attacks…can't you just get rid of the bodies?"

"We would've but there's something you should see."

Hatori followed the man to where the bodies lay and when he spotted the corpses he gasped out in a low whisper,

"What!?"

He bent down to closely examine the neck of one of the victims and ran his fingers over an area of the neck that didn't seem quite right.

"Does it mean…what I think it means?"

"Yes," Hatori grimly replied, "He took their blood. The curse…is back…to destroy us all."

The man looked at him in horror when he realized that he was _not_ misjudging the situation.

"So no one is safe? For every vampire he takes, the curse will only get stronger! The creature will soon be able to be free of the seal! We _must_ take him out before it's too late!"

"No! Let me do some research and then I'll speak with Akito…This curse cannot be awoken that easily. According to the legend, whose blood would you have to drink before _that_ curse can come upon you?"

"…Akito's blood."

_______________________________

"Has he figured it out yet?"

"Y-yes…"

"…No matter…Continue to keep an eye on him…but also continue your observation on Kyo…His help won't last forever and when he does use it up, he'll have wished he'd never even had the chance to use it." 

Akito let out a cruel laugh as Haru cringed slightly while still laying on the floor where he had fallen from a blow that Akito had given him earlier.

_____________________

Kyo sneezed and then shuddered. Now not only did it feel like he was being watched, but apparently someone was talking about him too! Though, that shouldn't be a surprise after all he had done…He shrieked to a halt when he realized his surroundings. He hadn't been watching where he'd been walking and had ended right back at his house.

'We'll…now _is _the best time to try to talk to her…'

He took a deep breath as a shaky hand reached out to open the back door.

____________________

Tohru gasped when she heard someone unlocking the door.

'Is it Hatori again? …Or could it be him?' such is what ran through her mind as time seemed to slow and what would have normally happened in an instant, seemed to take minutes. The door opened a head with orange hair popped out from behind it, immediately scanning the room.

"Um…Can I talk to you for a bit?"

His hesitant voice sped time back to normal flow and she shakily nodded her head for him to come in.

'It's not like I have much say so in the matter,' she thought as she watched him pull up a chair to the middle of her room. A good distance away from her, but not incredibly far away either.

"Hey!"

She jumped, his voice coming out much louder than she had expected. She also noticed that he was gripping onto the chair arms very tightly.

"I…I know I don't have I right to ask this after what I've done to you…but…"

She noticed that his necklace that he was wearing had begun to glow…Just what was that anyway?

"C-can you please forgive me for what I did!? I'm not asking you to forget or to look past it, I just want you to know that I wouldn't…I didn't mean…I couldn't--"

"I…forgive you."

His head snapped up and his eyes met hers as soon as she had uttered those words.

"…Thank you…That's…that's all I wanted to hear. I'll leave now…"

She watched him get up and start to head for the door. Her head screamed out, 'Stop him! Ask him! Tell him! Don't--' Too late. He'd already walked out of the door and locked it.

______________________________

Kyo walked slowly out of the house, but after standing on the porch for a second or two, he took off like a bullet…running towards the medical building.

'Maybe Hatori will know how to get rid of this damn curse before it consumes me and harms, not only that girl, but everyone else on this property--if not the world!'

He ran into the building, almost bowling over Shigure (who was coming out to take a walk…and trying to avoid a certain someone that was being very persistent) and actually put a look of surprise on the stone face* that was Hatori's.

"Kyo? What--"

"Is there a way to break the curse?"

"W--"

"Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about either! I know you've had to of figured it out by now, so tell me…is there any hope?"

"I'm not sure…I'll have to do some more research."

"More?"

"You didn't think once I knew that I'd sit around waiting for everyone's doom, did you?"

"I..er…"

"Well anyway, I did find a second item for you to wear."

"Second? How did you…?"

"That one you're wearing around your neck couldn't be gotten a hold of by any mortal or vampire…and so I went for the second option and made the bracelet charm."

Hatori reached into a small box and grabbed Kyo's hand. He attached a small silver charm of a cat to his black and white beaded bracelet. Once it was on, Kyo raised his arm to stare at the little thing.

"How can something like this help?"

"How can that medallion help?"

"…"

"Exactly. Just be happy you don't have to wear a rat charm for it to work."

Hatori let out a small smile when he saw Kyo make a face at that thought.

"If that's all you need for now, why don't you lay down in one of the rooms and try to get some rest?"

"Yeah…I think I'll do that, thanks."

Hatori watched as Kyo slowly walked out of the room.

'He's probably dead tired…'

'_Hatori…_'

"!? Akito…"

Hatori, despite himself, couldn't keep down the overwhelming feeling of fear that soared up within his body…and it only increased when the next words he heard were,

'_Come to my chamber…immediately.'_

_______________________________________________________________

*Ah, I can't think of any other way to describe Hatori's face at the moment… 'Stone faced' may be a little too harsh but ya gotta admit, he's not the kind of person to smile very often. (Unlike Shigure and Ayame…)

_______________________________________________________________

((AN: Oh no! Whatever will happen to Hatori!? (And what's up with poor Haru? Just what was in that closet?) Heh…you'll just have to wait and see. Though, I'd like it if ya'd tell me what you think might happen. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I get stuck and so I either have to cut a chapter short or I have to wait until I have time to sit down and think about it...Anyways…Reviews please!))


	16. Haru's Torture

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: Ha, couldn't really think of a good title, hope this one is at least half way decent. I wrote this chapter on Oct. 31st and just after watching Vampire Hunter D… ^^; Not that any of that matters. I'm just babbling, so on with the fic! (BTW, Haru, Hatori, Kyo, and Kisa are my fav characters from FB…How come I end up torturing the guys I like so much?)

Chapter 16: Haru's Torture

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hastuharu weakly looked out of the corner of his eye as he watched Akito walk out of the room temporarily.

'I have to stop him…'

Yuki adjusted his collar as he walked out of the hospital room he had been in for the duration of his recuperation. Kyo had done some hefty damage but since none of it was direly fatal, Yuki was able to heal very quickly thanks to Hatori's healing methods.

"Yuki…"

Yuki jumped slightly and spun around to face Hatsuharu.

"H-haru!?"

Haru moved closer and wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki…"

"Haru, get off of me…_now_."

To Yuki's surprise, he just chuckled slightly and pulled back just enough to look into Yuki's eyes.

"Yuki…you've always been like that…but that's not what's important. Hatori's in danger."

"Hatori!? How? What's wrong?"

Haru put his arms back by his side as he took a step back and his face went stern.

"If you don't get there in time," Yuki watched in confusion as Haru disappeared away from his front and reappeared on his left side, his lips right beside his left ear, "Hatori will end up like me." Haru disappeared once again only to appear on Yuki's right side this time. "He will find out the truth about himself and will end up on the floor disabled as I am right now."

"What? You're not making any…sense?" Yuki had turned to face Haru, but he was gone.

"Yuki, I haven't been truly alive for years." Haru grimly spoke as he reappeared behind Yuki. Yuki spun around to face him once more as he said,

"Vampires are often judged as the 'living dead'…Even though…we're just as alive as the humans are and becoming a vampire doesn't mean you're dead."

"This I know just as you do, but someone who's been crucified and will continue to bleed for an eternity can't really be called alive…but that means that that retched soul isn't dead either." Yuki's eyes narrowed at that statement. What was he getting at?

"So…"

"Get to Akito's chamber before he can--ghah!"

Yuki watched with wide eyes as Haru grasped at his neck as if he was being choked and parts of his body began to shimmer away until he was gone.

"Haru…? Damn!" and with that, Yuki sped off for Akito's chamber.

_____________________________________

Kyo shot up, sweat dripping down his face in beads.

"It was just a dream…" Kyo sighed with relief at that, but his thoughts began to scream, 'Or was it?' when he heard yet another mummer and then a curse. 'This isn't good.' he thought as he saw a gray blur that was Yuki blinked past his door. 'I could've sworn I had closed that door…'

_You did…but I opened it._

"Will you get the hell out of my head!? It hurts bad enough without you being in it!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you disapprove of my methods so much."

"Feh! Quit beating around the bush and tell me why you're here."

"You must speak to the girl again…Or else she'll come looking for you…though she'd never make it off your porch before someone or something would attack her."

"More like Akito…Yeah, I'll go…but only if you'll assure me that these charms will be able to handle me talking to her again for a bit."

"They…should hold out…for a little while anyway."

"What do you mean 'for a little while'? I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't know exactly what she wants but she has many conflicting emotions…"

"So…"

"She may drag out your conversation longer than those charms can stand…but it's a risk you should take, in my opinion."

"And who are you to have your opinion to be worth anything at all!?"

"That should not be your concern at the moment. The clock is always ticking, you know."

Kyo let out a growl in reply as he put on a shirt before quickly heading over to his building.

______________________________

"Haru!? Hatori!? Akito, stop this!"

Yuki just received an evil chuckle from that shadow that was Akito. His dark hands released Hatori's neck and he thus fell to the ground…and didn't move from the spot on which he fell.

"Hatori!"

Yuki took a step forward towards Hatori's body but was stopped when Akito lifted a finger towards him and said,

"Stop right there, Yuki…Aren't you curious about the things Haru said to you? Take a look over in that closet there to see the fate of the one called Hatsuharu."

Yuki's eyes followed to the point where Akito had pointed and unwillingly walked over to open the closet. What he saw sent a feeling of horror and disgust through his spine. Haru, eyes shut with fresh tears streaming down his face…nailed to a silver cross…feet a foot or two away from the ground…blood from the wounds streamed down the cross and his legs/arms into a pool of blood that reflected many images, including that of the Haru that was lying on Akito's floor behind Yuki. No matter what he had done, Haru didn't deserve that. To bleed for an eternity…Forever dying, and yet forever living in a false reality…No one deserved that.

"What have you done to him!? How could you invoke something that horrible to a member of your own family!?"

"He's been like that for years…and I had nothing to do with him becoming like that…There was more I wanted to show you too...Take a look in the closet that is the third away from that one on the right."

Yuki did as he was commanded and immediately wished he hadn't. This closet held Hatori…chained to a silver cross much like Haru's…orange flames were at his feet while silver flames covered his body…His face didn't hold true pain like you would think someone would have if they looked to be burning alive on a cross…He just looked as if he was in a deep slumber…The orange flames once again caught Yuki's attention when they flared up a bit…and he realized that they weren't orange…they were gold…As he stared into those flames, he could see images…

Suddenly, Yuki's world abruptly began to spin and all went black just before he landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Akito walked up the boy who had been knocked out with a small dart that had been thrown by Akito himself.

"Yuki…you really shouldn't have gotten yourself mixed up in all of this."

_________________________________________________________________

((AN: Sooo? Good? Bad? Reviews please! I don't think I did a very good job with Hatori's closet…what do you think? I still have to think of a power for Yuki and Kyo…Suggestions will be very much appreciated! ^^ Also, what do ya think Akito's up to now? What could Tohru want to talk with Kyo about? What will happen to Yuki? Just a few questions for you to think about.))


	17. First Frost

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: Sorry for the delay in updating. I was going to try to make this the last chapter…but…it didn't quite workout that way. X.x; (In fact the Akito's overall plot…has changed so many times it's not even funny. -.-; )Though, I may have to re-upload this chapter if I decide to change my mind on who the 'voices' are…because if the umm…vague description that I give here won't be quite right if I don't use the certain character (one of my own) I have in mind. ( And I managed to keep this mischievous character out all this time, but he just won't leave! P Oh well. You people will just have to deal with him…yet again. ^_~ (Guess who Kyo, Misaki.) Yeah and another note is that if you hate character torture…(first of all, I don't see how you've made it this far) I'm kind of mean to yet another character… (Please don't hurt me. ^^;) so…you've been warned. I would have tried to continue further with this chapter but I'm afraid that I won't have _any_ time to work on it during my Thanksgiving break…and I don't want to got _that_ long without an update for fear of losing the few reviewers that are still sticking with this story. For those of you that have kept up with this story thus far, I thank you. Now for the real reason why you're here.

Chapter 17: First Frost**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**You WHAT!?**

A shadowed out face turned towards a being who appeared to be a girl in her teens. She shrunk back a little from the man's voice before meekly answering,

_Um…I told him to go talk to the Tohru…?_

The man let out a frustrated sigh as he slid into a chair.

**Well…I hope you've been doing your bookwork.**

_Eh!? Dare I ask why?_

The man looked up at her with a grin, revealing a gold eye, gleaming with a look that only he could give.

**To do the impossible and cure a blind cat…who is a vampire no less.**

_______________________________

POOF!

Tohru had managed to perfectly bump into Kyo as she attempted to dart out the back door of the building and was now apologizing several times over to a less than happy orange cat.

"Idiot! What exactly were you hoping to achieve by running out of the frying pan…_and into the fire_!?"

Tohru flinched at the anger in his voice and despite all the thoughts running through her head, all that she could manage to say was,

"Sorry…"

"Just why did you finally decide to try to run, huh?"

"I just…wante--"

POOF!*

Her sentence turned into a wail as she quickly turned around while she waited for Kyo to change back into his clothes.

_____________________

****

"Just where did Hatori run off to? Yuki and Kyo are gone too…"

Shigure sighed as he continued to walk down the hall, keeping an eye open for anything that would give him a direct hint as to what had happened to everyone.

"Shigure."

He jumped and spun around to see just who had called out his name…but no one was there. A little bewildered, he turned back on his course.

"Shigure…"

Once again, he spun around only to find nothing but a dead empty hallway. As he returned to walking down the hall he began to wonder just when was the last time he had hit his head on something…

"Shigure…"

Alright. Now this was just working on his nerves. As his anger began to rise, so did a low growl from his throat.

"Oof!"

Shigure blinked up at the ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He had slipped, but on what?

"Shigure…"

"Ow!"

He jerked his foot away from the sharp cold pain that had stung his foot. As he looked down, he noticed that ice is what had caused the pain and what had caused him to slip.

"Shigure…"

This time the whisper felt like the source was right by his ear and the temperature of the hallway had dropped so that he could easily see his breathe.

"Who are you? What are you trying to do?"

"Shigure…"

His eyes squeezed shut as he held back tears and a scream when a crystal shard of ice impaled his right hand.

'I have to get out of this hall!'

He shakily stood as he gripped his right wrist with his left hand so as to try to slow the bleeding.

"Shigure…"

More frost creped along the hall walls as Shigure made his way along as fast as he could. Being injured and trying to move without slipping on the solid sheet of ice that was now beneath his feet made getting out no easy task.

________________

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Come on, as long as you're with me…no one should try to attack you."

"But…What about your medallion? Didn't you say you didn't know how long it would last?"

Kyo looked down at the thing hanging from his neck, at the charm on his bracelet, and then back at Tohru.

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't leave you alone either…so come on!"

"Ah, I'm coming!"

He waited for her to catch up to him before he started walking again. As he looked around, just following whatever was causing him to feel unnerved, he noticed that the place was deserted. Not a Sohma around.

"I don't like this. They may avoid me, but not like this."

Not a breath of life for that matter. Save for the grass and trees. Not even a bird or bug was about. All that could be heard was the whistle of the wind, that had suddenly became several degrees colder than it should, and the sound of their footsteps. Kyo stopped and eyed the buildings for a while. What was making this feeling flow through his spine and into his soul?

"I--Shigure!?"

Kyo spotted the man stumbling out of a hallway and he collapsed before they could reach him. When Kyo bent down to check on him, he caught a glimpse of the frozen hallway as well as Shigure's injured body. He had a gash or two on his left side…a nasty scratch on his right leg…and his right hand had a shard of glas--no…ice through it.

"Shi--"

Kyo stopped and glared at the hallway as the unnerving feeling surged throughout his whole body. Run now, ask questions later.

"Tohru, come on, hurry!"

Tohru gasped and struggled to keep up with Kyo. Despite the fact that he was carrying and unconscious Shigure, he was still moving quite fast. He didn't slow down until he was happy with the amount of distance he had put between them and whatever the hell was the source of that ice. He gently set down Shigure and wished that Hatori hadn't decided to pull one of his disappearing acts. With the help of Torhu though, they managed to get Shigure temporarily bandaged up enough that he wouldn't bleed to death. Kyo got up to get a two bottles of blood, one for himself and the other for Shigure when he woke up. When he came back he realized that Tohru had begun to cry.

"O-oi! Why are you crying!?"

She sniffed and hurriedly wiped away her tears as she stuttered,

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that…what could have done such a horrible thing to him? What did he do to deserve that?"

All Kyo could answer her with was silence. Shigure had done a lot of things, but she was right…he didn't deserve all that. He popped the top off of the bottle and took a long drink. All they could do was wait for him to regain consciousness.

________________________________________________________

* Ok…so when they change back it's more of a 'pyon' (In the words of Hana and Uo) but…yeah…I seem to have forgotten the original point of this little message so, whatever. Sorry to waste your time.

** o.O Wow, I just realized how ironic that title is. This morning was the first winter frost in our area…Scary. Oh no! I'm rambling again, gomennasai!! *bows*

_______________________________________________________________________

((AN: That's all for now! Good? Bad? Please review! It's a miracle though, ne? I didn't end the chapter with a major cliff hanger (in my opinion) this time around (which seems to be one of my bad habits even though I hate cliff hangers)…o.O No…I'm not weird…not at all. ^_^; (and yes, I'm a very sarcastic person.)))


	18. Enter Chaos

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters…but Chaos on the other hand…IS mine! (The mystery chick is my character as well…I just haven't thought of a name for her yet…)

****

Note: I got an idea for another fic a few days ago but I don't wanna try to work on it until this one is done…unless you people don't give a flip about this fic anymore. If that's the case, then I'll just stop working on this fic until someone wishes for me to continue…So please do let me know how you feel.

Chapter 18: Enter Chaos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaah, I can't take this any more!" Kyo shouted out in frustration, "Wake up already you--"

A hand placed over his stopped him from shaking the injured man.

"P-please…That…hurting him further won't help anything."

Kyo looked down into eyes that were filled with sorrow and worry. He released Shigure's shirt collar as he frowned and turned his back to those eyes…

"Thank you…"

"Hmph!"

Kyo walked over and sat on a rock with his arms crossed while he glared at the ground near his left foot. His gaze slowly wandered from that spot over to where Tohru was redoing Shigure's bandages, his wounds were still trying to bleed slightly, and then it quickly went back near his foot. Those eyes of hers…She appears happy enough at first glance…but her eyes scream out another story…His eyes lingered back over in her direction once more and he quickly looked away when she glanced up at him for more reasons than one.

____________

A moan from Shigure snapped both Kyo and Tohru out of their thoughts and worries.

"Shigure!"

"It's about time you woke up!"

Shigure sat up and gave them a confused look for a moment before going stern.

"You didn't have any trouble with that frost, did you?"

Tohru shook her head 'no' while Kyo replied,

"You were already out of the hall so all we had to do was pick you up and run…Not very vampire-like though, huh?"

Shigure let out a small chuckle before replying,

"No, you're right…but it was the smart thing to do."

"Heh. So what was it? Why was it just in that hall…and what happened to everyone?"

"I don't know what the cause of it was exactly but I kept hearing a voice calling out my name…I don't know why it stayed in the hall either but I'm glad it did and I'm glad you found me…but…what do you mean 'what happened to everyone'?"

"You haven't noticed? Everyone's gone! There's not a soul around! Even the birds and bugs have disappeared!"

"What!? How--"

Shigure was interrupted by Kyo, who had begun to scream while clutching his head. He and Tohru watched in horror as Kyo struggled with some kind of inner conflict and as he did so, his bracelet was thrown off. When Shigure realized this he got up and grabbed Tohru by the arm as he made her stand behind him.

"This…could get ugly."

____________________________

"_Hey! His charm's been removed! Something's wrong!_"

"**No shit! Don't you think I know that!? Get back to your bookwork, I'll see if I can stall the beast a while longer!**"

The woman sighed as the man flew off in the direction of Sohma complex. As she turned back to the ancient book she had been reading, her eyes focused on a black feather floating down along with a white one. She plucked the white feather out of the air and twirled it between her fingers before tossing it aside and going back to reading.

___________________

Shigure continued the glaring contest he was having with the horrid form, that was Kyo's body transformed*, in front of him. The creature let out a deep growl as it started to take a step towards them…but it stopped when a '_meow_' was heard. Shigure and Tohru looked unbelievingly at the cat that had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"_meow_."

It was a blue cat with…wings and a red spiked collar…One wing was black while the other was white.

"What…?" was the only thing Shigure could manage to say…and the cat speaking to them didn't help his speechlessness.

"**Just stand back. I'll do what I can…though I don't know how long I can reverse this curse.**"

The cat kept his back to them as he spoke, and so, they couldn't see his eyes as they began to glow…one gold, the other silver. He began a strange chant and spread out his wings, but didn't take flight. An eerie wind stirred up as he continued. The creature began to back away as if it was scared of the cat. Before it could go very far though, the cat pounced onto the form. Even though the cat was only as big as a domestic house cat, when it hit the creature's chest, the creature was knocked flat on it's back. The cat then put it's face closer to the creature's, forcing it to look into his eyes. With a terrifying, and seemingly evil, hiss…the creature let out a horrible growl and immediately began to…change…Kyo's normal form soon could be made out and the cat was sitting patiently by his body. It's eyes had ceased glowing by now and both the wind and the chanting had stopped as well.

______

Shigure and Tohru hurried over to Kyo's body. Tohru bent down to make sure Kyo was alright and Shigure stared at the cat after retrieving Kyo's bracelet (and putting it back on him).

"Wh--"

Shigure turned his attention to Kyo when a moan rose from him as he sat up.

"Kyo! Are you alright now?" Tohru asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I thi--Ah!"

Kyo had turned his gaze over to the cat and then immediately turned his head away while squinting his eyes shut in the process.

"Kyo!?" Tohru put a hand on Kyo's shoulder and was surprised when he brought his up to hold it there.

Shigure turned towards the cat and shouted furiously,

"What did you do to him!?"

The cat's tail curled back and forth through the air as it stared calmly up at Shigure's fury.

"**I merely returned the beast back to it's dormant state…though…it's only temporary…**"

"If that's the only thing you did to him, then why just he--"

"**Act like that? Because of his power that was awoken when he went near that hall of frost. All it took to awaken it was slightly experiencing the feel of another vampire's special power.**"

"Power? What sort of talent does he have now for him to act like that?"

"**The power to search a being's soul, thoughts, and memories by merely looking into their eyes. He reeled back like that because my soul and thought's are too much to handle, even for an expert of that power…which he is far from being.**"

"Who are you? What are you trying to do?"

"**My name? It's Chaos. What am I trying to do? I may love to cause havoc, but you can't reek havoc on a world that doesn't even exist, now can you? So I am trying to prevent the curse from coming to be so that you people can stop his plans.**"

"His?"

"**Akito…yes…I believe that's what you call him…He's planning something that would eventually destroy the world as we know it.**"

"What!? What is he planning to do?"

"**Aww, come on! If I told you, there'd be that much less chaos to happen! It's not only my name but it's what I do and represent. Someone manages to kill me and that's the end of chaos in the universe. So…I'm going to leave you three to figure it out. Later!**"

With that, Chaos took to the air and was soon out of sight.

Shigure let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and Kyo muttered,

"Well isn't this just beautiful. As if we don't have enough problems without chaos itself getting involved!"

__________________________________________________________________

*Just picture the form that he changes into in the anime…the cat's 'true form', not the cuddly orange cat that seems like he's bite your head off if he could.

___________________________________________________________________

((AN: Good? Bad? Please review! Let me know what ya think about Chaos being put into the story!))


	19. Tohru Taken

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. Chaos on the other hand…**is** mine.

**Note:**  Quite a few people claimed the last chapter to be confusing. If this chapter doesn't clear up any confusion you people had/have, then please let me know in your reviews and I'll do my best to make things a little clearer, k?

Chapter 19: Tohru Taken 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Shigure watched Kyo impatiently pace back-and-forth as they tried to come up with a solution…for what? They still weren't exactly sure. They knew Akito was up to something, everyone was missing except the two vampires and the girl, a strange cat, who claimed his name was Chaos, had appeared when Kyo had lost a mental struggle against the curse that's trying to consume him, and a strange frost had, apparently, tried to kill Shigure.

                "If you don't wear a hole in the ground first, you're going to drive me insane, so could you…please…_stand still_!?"

                Kyo froze, both snapped out of the trance he was in and shocked at Shigure losing his temper like that. Then, he suddenly noticed that something was missing…

                "Where's Tohru!?"

                "She's right over---She's gone!!"

Shigure was now on his feet frantically scanning the surrounding scenery, hoping that something hadn't taken the girl…but no such luck.

"Damn."

                "I'm going to look for her."

                "Wait."

Kyo stopped walking, but didn't turn to face Shigure.

                "What?"

                "Be careful…we don't know much about any of what's happened or what's happening as we speak so…watch your back."

                "Right."

With that, Kyo took off like a bullet…heading for nowhere in particular…just searching for any sort of sign of the human girl.

____________

                Shigure watched Kyo until he was out of sight…He then stood and turned to do a search of his own, but…a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

                "Shigure."

                'Oh, shit.'

The air had already quickly dropped several degrees…

                "Shigure…"

Frost began to appear on the grass around him and the leaves on the trees fell as ice sickles began to form on branches.

                "Shigure…"

A bitterly cold wind blew softly around him as he desperately searched for the being behind all of this…but suddenly, the wind changed and became fierce as it dropped several more degrees…Shigure had to cover his face and drop to his knees because the wind was so strong and over the howl of the wind he could barely make out,

                "Shigure! Help! Aki—"

The wind stopped with the voice…and the temperature began to rise back to normal temperatures…

                'What…was that…? Or should I ask…who?'

__________________

                Kyo faltered a little when the temperature behind him dropped slightly, his distraction of the mind caused his body to collide with the ground. Without a word, he picked himself up and took off running once more. He slowed down greatly when he began to realize exactly where his feet had taken him. On any other day, he would have just turned back…but he had to find Tohru…and her bracelet was sending off signals from up ahead. He just had to pray that whoever had taken her, hadn't removed the bracelet…otherwise there's a good chance that he'd never find her…alive anyways. Even as he slowly crept into the unknown gardens of Akito's property…he might just be heading towards a twisted corpse…Kyo shuddered at that thought and did his best to push it back out of his mind. 

                "Haru?"

He had come around the corner of a garden wall, only to see Hatsuharu…lying facedown on a bench. His body was shaking slightly as if he had been crying for sometime…Since the boy hadn't looked up when Kyo called out his name, he got closer and said once again,

"Haru…?"

Hatsuharu jumped and quickly sat up while trying to wipe away tears that had been flowing down his face.

                "Kyo! Wh-what are you doing here!? You…you shouldn't have come!"

                "What…? I came here looking for that girl. Have you seen her?"

Haru paused before answering and more tears began to well up in his eyes as he said,

                "Of course. How could I not? You're headed in the right direction…but if you keep going, you may not be pleased with the consequences."

                "What are you…!?"         

Before Kyo could finish his sentence, Haru began to fade out of sight…and not the normal way of teleporting either. He just became more and more transparent until…he was gone.

                "H-haru…?"

Kyo looked around but the vampire with black and white hair was nowhere to be seen…For some odd reason though…it still felt like he was there…but not in just one spot…it was like he was nowhere but everywhere at the same time…

                A scream from up ahead shook him out of his thoughts and he ran off in that direction. He stopped for a moment to lock in on the tracking bracelet's signal before rushing into one of the buildings. As soon as he entered the room where the signal was the strongest, he immediately wished he hadn't acted on the whim of his foolish half human heart. He had ran right into one of Aktio's chambers…and just from the _feel_ of the room, he could tell…that up until just recently (so it seemed), Akito had been the **only** one to enter this room…but…someone else was--

                "Glad the stupid cat finally found its way…into the heart of the snakes pit! …If your not careful…you'll get bit!"

Kyo reeled back just in time as something made an attempt to remove his head from his shoulders.

                "Akito! What are you, insane!? What—are you—trying—to—accomplish!?"

Kyo was having to repeatedly dodge the attempts that were being made to take his life.

                **Kyo!**

Suddenly, something punctured his neck…and he began to go numb as blood flowed out of the wounds that had been made. Before his vision faded to black, he just could make out two…maybe three…figures around him…Akito…Ayame…silver…gold…eyes…?

_________________________

                Tohru was tightly curled up in a corner of a pitch-black room…Despite the fact that Akito had left, she was still shaking very badly and losing the battle to hold back her tears.

                "Don't cry…"

She jumped when she heard the voice and looked up to try to see if she could see the owner of it…All she could see were two dimly glowing gray eyes.

                "Who!?"

                "Shhh…Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Don't you remember me? You gave me that lovely black eye before…"

                "Oh! …I'm sorry…"

                "Don't be. I deserved it, even if I was just following orders. I'd shed some light into this room, but I don't think you'd be pleased at what you'd then see…"

                "Please! I don't care what it is! …Just…being able to see something horrible…is better than seeing nothing at all…"

                "Very well, if that's how you feel…but please, don't scream."

A door was opened slightly and Tohru had to squeeze her eyes shut tight, then she blinked a couple of time before her eyes got used to the little bit of light. Haru had waited until her eyes had adjusted before he finished opening the door. Tohru gasped and yelled out,

                "Hatori—!?"

A hand was clamped over her mouth before she could yell out anything else. She looked up to see Haru with a finger over his mouth.

                "I told you, you can't scream. Besides, Hatori isn't even in any true pain. I best not open any of the other doors if you think his is bad."

                "What!? There are more closets like that!?"

                "Yes…I'll open them, but…do your best not to scream."

Tohru numbly nodded her head as she watched Haru walk over to another door.

                "Yuki!?"

She studied the boy who was incased in a cross of ice. Ice sickles that hung from the closet ceiling slowly dripped water into a shallow pool that was beneath the cross...there seemed to be images within the pool, but she couldn't quite tell from across the room.

                "His is a torture in a lot of ways…but in others…it's not so bad…though I don't think even the hottest flames could melt that ice…So…"

                "He'll never wake up…"

                "More or less."

She could feel tears trying to well up as she thought about the vampire that was now permanently sealed within ice…Tears began to pour down her face when Haru had opened the next door that had contained himself…

                "H-how?"

                "It's a long story…and I'd rather not talk about it…Hm?"

                "What is it?"

                "This one is 'new'…"

Haru slowly peeked into the closet, but quickly slammed it shut…

                "Let's…not…open that one."

                "What's in there?"

                "Ayame…*mumbles* Not to mention at least twenty snakes…"

                "Excuse me?"

                "Uh, it's nothing…don't worry about it—What?"

Haru turned and stared off in another direction for a second or two before saying,

"I have to go. He's coming back…and they have Kyo."

                "Kyo!?"

                "I'll try to see if Shigure will be able to help."

Before she could say another word, Haru had disappeared…She quietly curled back up in the corner and had begun to wish, that some how…everything would be all right in the end.

_______________________________________________________________________

((So? Good? Bad? Reviews please! Thanks so much to the people who are actually interested in this story and to the people who are reviewing.))


	20. Gathering Allies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. Chaos on the other hand…**is** mine.

**Note:**  There was a question of what's in Hatori's 'closet'…the answer to that is back in chapter 16: Haru's Torture. (If I'm not mistaken that is) There was also the question of why Haru was crying and my reply to that is: Can ya blame the poor guy? Because I'm lazy, I'll put it this way: He's been through a lot. Hmm…I think that's all that was asked…(if not, I'm sorry!) I had to cut this chapter off kind of short because of th…well, you people probably don't care. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to all the people who have reviewed thus far. ^_^

Chapter 20: Gathering Allies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                **Kyo…**

                "Mhn…"

                **Kyo…**

                '…Wha…?'

                **Kyo!**

'Yes!? What!? …Ugh…What is it already? Keep it down, my head's killing me…'

                **Grr…You'd better be happy that's the only pain you feel at the moment! Now listen up…unless you want me to fry your brain…**

                'Alright, alright! I'm listening, damn…what is it that you want!?'

                **Do you remember your neck getting wounded before you passed out?**

                'Yeah…'

                **It wasn't an injury from the other two vampires that were in the room with you. I'm the one that did it…it was the only way for me to get rid of the curse.**

                'Great. So if the curse is gone, then why are you still here?'

                **_Don't_ mock me! You may not be a mortal but you still have no right to mouth off to me when I just finished saving your life from a curse that was meant to destroy your body _and_ soul!**

                'Ok, ok! Just quit yelling…'

                **The cure caused you to pass out in one of the worst places and so you're now chained to a wall within one of Akito's rooms. When you wake up, you'll need to contact the one called Hatsuharu after you've made sure Akito's not in the room…He'll be able to help you out of the chains. I leave the rest up to you.**

                'Wait! How'd you cure me without Akito and Ayame noticing?'

                **I have my ways…Now…WAKE UP!**

                Kyo's eyes shot open and he had to force his breathing to slow down so that he wouldn't gain much attention. He slowly—and carefully scanned the room…He saw nothing in the room until he came to the far corner to his left. There, Tohru had her face buried into her lap that she had tucked up near her chin. She had her eyes closed, but he could easily hear her nervous breathing patterns. Aside from her, he couldn't see nor sense anything in the room…and so he whispered,

                "Haru! …Haru, I know you can hear me…where are you!?"

Almost instantly, he got a response,

                "Kyo? …What is it?"

Haru appeared right in front of Kyo and looked on with apparent curiosity and confusion…at least he didn't appear to have been crying…

                "Haru…can…_will_ you get these off of me?"

                "…Yes…then we'll get Hatori to patch up that wound on your neck."

He went to work on Kyo's chains and within a few seconds, Kyo was free of them. He rubbed his wrists where the chains had been as he asked,

                "How will we get a hold of Hatori?"

                "I'm in a similar situation as Haru, so I'm already right here."

Kyo turned around to see Hatori walking towards him. As he lifted his hands, silver flames suddenly appeared in them and he stated,

                "Don't be afraid. The more this flame 'burns' the more it heals. You won't even feel any sort of pain."

He was a little worried but Kyo remained still and decided to trust in what Hatori had said. Hatori turned his palms towards Kyo and the flames leaped onto his body and moved to cover every inch. As the flame spread, a cooling, refreshing feeling was felt whereever the flame 'burned'. An interesting tingle traveled throughout his whole body, but it could be felt mostly where the wounds on his neck were. After probably two or three minutes, Hatori extinguished the flames within his palms and the flames on Kyo died down quickly.

                "Thank you…that's some trick. I take it your healing powers got quite a boost, eh?"

                "We should leave now…You should tend to that girl."

                "Wait! Let me propose something right after I talk to her."

                "We'll keep an ear out for ya, but it's not like we couldn't hear you even if we wanted to…besides, Hatori should try to rest up a little after that. It was only the first or second time he's tried that little trick."

                With that, both Haru and Hatori disappeared. Kyo then turned and walked over to where Tohru was still curled up. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she let out a gasp,

                "Hey, it's just me. We need to get you out of here. There's absolutely no reason for you to stay amongst us vampires anymore so long as you won't tell anyone about us."

                "I-I…I won't…I…I promise…"

                "Right. Haru?"

                "Yes?"

                "Quickly lead her out of here…teleport her if you have to, but don't let her run into Akito."

                "Ok. Come on, this'll be the last you'll have to see of me. I'll lead you out so you can go to somewhere you want to be."

                Kyou watched them shimmer out of sight before he called for Hatori.

                "What?"

                "I'm gonna need your help in taking down Akito."

                "What!? It can't be done. He—"

                "He'll just keep hunting us down if we don't do something about him now…Surely there must be someway to seal him just as he could seal us?"

Hatori didn't reply to that, he just put a hand on his chin as he began to think about all the possibilities…

                Haru suddenly returned and said,

                "She's at one of her friend's house now…"

                "Good. I need your help as well."

                "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Kyo looked back and forth between Hatsuharu and Hatori…this wouldn't be enough to seal Akito…

                "We need at least one more person to…"

                "I'll…"

The temperature suddenly dropped several degrees.

"…help…"

Frost crept across the floor and walls.

                "Great. I take it that you're Yuki?"

                "…Yes…idiot…"

Ice sickles began to form on the roof.

                "Yeah, now I've just about seen it all…I was just insulted by an overgrown ice cube machine! Do us all a favor, _Yuki_…and don't speak unless absolutely necessary…other wise you'll end up killing us." 

The temperature slowly began to rise back to normal temperatures.

"Now…is there anyone else that would be able to help?"

                "I might be able to do a thing or two."

Everyone turned to see Shigure shimmer into view.

"…but first, I think it's best we move this little meeting to another room so we'll have a little more time before Akito discovers us."

                "Shigure's right," Haru calmly stated, "but where can we go?"

Kyo closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he began to think of where they could possibly go…

                "I…I know of a place…" Hatori stated with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Kyo was about to ask 'well, where is it?' but Shigure lifted up a hand, signaling him not to say anything. He then looked at his old friend for a moment before saying,

                "Is it…Kana?"

The sorrow deep within his eyes and a tear that was running down his cheek told them the answer.

"Just lead the way then…that is the best place for us to hide out."

Hatori said nothing and turned before shimmering out of sight. The other three vampires followed suite. While on their way, Kyo whispered to Shigure,

                "Just where are we headed?"

                "Kana's grave."

___________________________________________________________________

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! This story's finally looking like it might end soon…Sorry if this chapter's a little short…Oh, and I'm sorry if the cure to the curse was kind of anticlimactic…I'm pretty good at starting up trouble, but I stink at bringing it to an end. ¬.¬; Gomen.))


	21. A Plan Formed

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: Hmm…I hope I did a good job at trying to describe the areas…I've always felt sorry for poor Hatori and Kana…Sorry if I've made any grammatical errors and such…Hope you people enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21: A Plan Formed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Whoa…'

Kyo stared in awe at the beautiful place Hatori had brought them to. There were more beautiful hues of green, around a cave hidden by ivy vines, than could be counted. There were flowers of a deep blue and, surprisingly, silver all around the place. They were on the ivy, around the tree trunks, in the top of the trees, and within the bushes. To top it all off, there were butterflies…beautiful, light blue and black butterflies that were all over the place. There were even a pair of deer underneath a willow tree, drinking from a crystal clear pond.

Something didn't seem right though. This seemed all just a little too…beautiful…too…peaceful…too…too…something just wasn't right.

Hatori lifted a hand, holding a golden flame in his palm, and flames leaped onto the ivy which had been hiding a small opening of a cave. Only that particular ivy burned. Common reasoning would have said that the flames there should have set the whole place on fire since all of the plants were connected in some fashion or form…Hatori then turned towards them and said,

"Follow me…don't make a sound until I say you can relax…"

Everyone silently, and slowly, followed Hatori into the cave. Kyo was the last one to step inside the cave and as soon as he did, the ivy immediately returned and blocked out all sun light. Though, his eyes didn't have any trouble adjusting and he could see through the dark easily. He looked up ahead and quickly caught up to the others, who had already started to walk into the deep stone hallway that seemed to be slanting down. As they traveled further down, it continued to get darker…and for a while, the walls became quite damp…though no water could be heard. After about what seemed like twenty minutes, the air seemed to change, the walls became dry, and a very dim light was being emited from a little farther down the hall. When they came upon a doorway, Hatori signaled for them to stop and stay put. A minute later he came back out of the room and motioned for them to enter. When Kyo stepped inside the room, he stopped to gawk along with the other two vampires a little ways ahead. This room was nothing like the outside. What seemed to be water trickling down the walls at first glance, was really dark blood…Butterflies were in the room, but they were just the dark fluid in a different form…On the wall to the left, there were brown ivy vines with blood red and gold colored flowers here and there…It seemed to be covering some sort of door…no…It was a coffin…embedded into the wall, as if it had originally been a closet…

"You can speak now…"

Kyo jumped at the sound of Hatori's whisper…that seemed to be as loud as a shout, shattering the silence that was once in the room.

"…just try to keep your voices at a whisper though."

Everyone nodded…and for a while, no one spoke. Too afraid to break a silence that was more than just a few years old…and afraid of what might be awoken within this eerie tomb of a human named…Kana.

_________________

"My, my…Just where did my little pets run off to?"

An angry sneer appeared on his face as he spoke, though his voice remained at a calm tone…

"You're not answering me…Hatsuharu…Hatori…_Yuki_," a horrid smile then crept to his face, "…Dear Yuki….Where are they?"

____________________

"So…how can we do it? This was your idea to start with, so what should we do?"

"How am I supposed to know!? I asked _you_ how to do it in the first place!"

Kyo glared furiously at the clam Hatori…Kyo had noticed that he hadn't opened his eyes since they had taken their seats in various spots within the room...

"It will be no easy task, I'm afraid," Shigure said as he got up and took step towards Kyo, "Though we should be able to do it if we pull together…You interested in what I have in mind?"

"Yeah, so get on with it and knock off the suspense act! Just who are you trying to impress!?" Kyo growled, trying hard to keep his voice fairly low while still letting his aggravation be known…

"I don't know…if you're going to be that way about it…why should I--"

Kyo lunged at the vampire and Haru immediately struggled to pry him off of Shigure,

"Just stop it, both of you! You can get your grudges out _after_ we've taken care of Akito! Have you forgotten that Yuki is still there to tell him what he knows!?"

Shigure's eyes narrowed in thought and Kyo turned away from him as he crossed his arms,

"Damn Yuki!"

"So…what was this plan of yours, Shigure?"

Kyo and Haru looked over towards Hatori before looking back over at Shigure while giving a nod of agreement.

"Well…my attribute would be my senses…and the fact that I can manipulate a being's will or emotions for a very short period of time…Hatori has the power to control gold and silver flames…Haru has the power to be everywhere…and yet nowhere…and Kyo…your specialty will be the straw that breaks the camel's back...hopefully."

Kyo and Haru stared at Shigure in confusion while Hatori remained in his place with his eyes still shut. Haru was the first to speak,

"So…what do you want us to do?"

Shigure gave a grim smile before beginning his explanation,

"First, Hatori will put a barrier of silver flames up around the room that we will confront Akito in…Haru will then hold his arms and legs in place by bringing himself out to four different places at one time…Do you get what I mean, Haru?"

"Yes…go on…"

"Ok…Then with your other hand, Hatori, you'll use gold flames to certain points on his body to weaken him…Yuki will attempt to help around that time, though whether he'll do more good than harm, I'm not sure…Then I'll do what I can to distract Akito's soul as Kyo uses his little power to search it and find his off switch, so to speak…Any questions?"

Kyo turned back towards Shigure and muttered,

"If Yuki squeals, will we be able to catch Akito off guard at all?"

"Maybe, maybe not…I just wish we had an ace up our sleeve…"

Haru then chose to speak,

"What about Ayame? He was being controlled by Akito just before they chained up Kyo…Will he pose as an obstacle…or an ally maybe?"

"Hopefully, Akito will be pissed off enough that he won't try to toy with us."

"What!?"

Everyone turned towards Hatori to see him looking over towards the coffin in shock…maybe even horror…

"…No…that can't be…"

Kyo leaned over towards Haru's ear and whispered very low,

"Has Hatori finally gone off his rocker?"

Haru just shrugged and continued to gawk.

"Why!? …I don't understand…"

Kyo looked over towards Shigure to see the vampire's mouth agape…At least he wasn't the only one being freaked out by this little scene.

"Don't!…No…_DON'T DO IT_!!"

The weird butterflies started dropping to the ground and soaking up into the floor…The dark fluid flowing along the walls suddenly dried up…The red and gold flowers shriveled up and the ivy followed suit…It revealed the coffin with a small glowing cross on it…The silver light became brighter before shooting out in a beam…that hit the ground just a foot or two away from Hatori…the beam took a form of a girl…she smiled and her lips moved as if she were speaking, but no sound came out…Tears started to flow from Hatori's eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest as she began to glow brighter…the light then became too bright for any of them to look…when they could see again, a small, bluish-silver marble was in her place…Hatori picked it up slowly, gingerly with tears still flowing down his face, and said as he turned towards the others,

"You have your ace…Be thankful and use her well…She gave up her soul…for us…"

The other three vampires stood speechless in front of Hatori…He would never see Kana again now…not in life…or death…

______________________________________________________________

((AN: Good? Bad? Reviews please! Was this chapter sad at all? Also, I was originally hoping for this to be the next-to-the-last chapter but…^^;; That's probably not gonna be the case.))


	22. Akito's Death

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. Chaos is my character though.

****

Note: Ne, well for a while I thought this was going to be the next-to-the-last chapter…but…I'm not sure if it's going to work out that way…it's almost done at any rate. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 22: Akito's Death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of vampires solemnly headed for the surface. When they got to where the entrance was, the vines were no longer blocking the way. When they stepped out of the cave, they saw the truth. The land around them, that had once appeared green, was a barren wasteland filled with proof that some unspeakable horrors had taken place here. None of them spoke. They just quickly, and quietly, shimmered away from the site of Kana's grave.

_______________

They appeared within the Sohma complex…to find it as empty and uninviting as ever. They could sense Akito's wrath at the entrance gate that was overflowing from his chambers across the entire property. Mysteriously, it didn't go past the complex walls…One more reason for humans not to have discovered the truth about the Sohma family. Before they went any further, Shigure turned and asked,

"Haru, which room is he in?"

Hatsuharu closed his eyes for a while and was silent…After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and reported,

"It's…difficult….I can't pinpoint him easily without giving away my position…I'm pretty sure he's within the basement underneath the room with our 'closets'."

"Right. We don't have any other option than to look there. If we're lucky, we _might_ be able to go through with our plan. There's no hope of us catching him off guard though. Not with him putting out this much energy just because he's ticked. Let's try to move as quickly and smoothly as possible. "

Everyone nodded that they understood before they all shimmered out of view.

_____________

"…They're coming. After all I've done for them…they _dare_ to try to kill me…_me_!? They will regret ever attempting to remove me from the head of this family," his eyes began to glow red as he murmured a chant and moved his arms in a pattern, "If they take me out, I'll make it so that they won't be able to live even a week after my death! They'll be burned on stakes, hanged, or whatever means those foolish mortals try to do to get rid of them!" As he finished up the ritual he was performing, he chuckled to himself as twisted thoughts ran through his mind.

______________

The small group appeared inside the chamber room just above their destination. Haru and Hatori swiftly began to carry out their part of the deal. When Kyo jumped down the hole leading to the basement, silver flames covered the walls and blocked the exit. No one would get in or out unless Hatori's life were to end. Four Harus suddenly appeared around a sneering Akito and each one latched on to one of his limbs. Hatori's golden flames then appeared on certain weak points on Akito's body. Shigure began a chant that seemed to put Akito in some type of pain. Kyo then took a deep breath before getting closer to Akito and looking into his glaring eyes. He was suddenly transported into a world of complete darkness.

_______________

No matter how hard he tried, his eyes couldn't see through this darkness. He slowly began to wander around, though it seemed like he might as well be walking on a treadmill.

"_Just what do you think you're looking for, Kyo?"_

Kyo ignored the voice and kept on walking, searching for anything, anything at all that might help destroy Akito.

"_What makes you think you can finish exploring my soul before I manage to get the upper hand of your friends out here? You know they can't keep up their pace forever…and without you, their little plan will fall all to pieces. Such a shame…"_

Kyo sped up into a run. What Akito was saying was…all too true. They wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

'Damn, just how big is his soul anyways!? …At least it's not like that damn Chaos' soul…'

He continued to run and he sped up even more when Akito spoke once again,

"_You'd better hurry! At your pace, they don't have a prayer!_"

Akito's mocking laugh only fueled Kyo's anger further, which seemed to give him even more energy.

Though, he was soon out of breath, suddenly very fatigued...and collapsed onto the ground. A laugh that sent chills down the spine filled Kyo's ears, but try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to get up.

__

'I'm just going to kill myself at this rate…maybe…there truly is no way for me to do this…'

**Idiot! Get up and _truly_ look around you! A soul always has puzzles, traps, and codes to try to prevent exploration of it! With your power, you have the ability to break through!**

'What…? Chaos? No…that was a different voice…'

Kyo slowly lifted his head up to see if he could see through this never-ending darkness. As he slowly scanned the area, his strength began to return slightly. He then spotted a small crack of light in the walls of darkness that surrounded him. He really had been going nowhere. It was all an illusion. When he finally had the strength to stand, he unleashed a hard side-kick unto the tiny crack. The crack began to spread. Soon it was a patchwork of white lines and black patches…Suddenly, everything shattered, leaving behind a bright white light that made Kyo's eyes seek shelter behind his arm.

When the light faded off, a gray world was left behind. It looked like an old battlefield where a terrible war had taken place. As Kyo walked, he began to see many, many different Akito's…within bubbles of unusual sizes. They were all of his memories…from the time he was born…until what was happening at the present. Kyo did his best to ignore all of these…images, but one actually appeared outside it's bubble and came up to him. It was Akito at a very young age--minus the shadows that normally surrounded him.

"Will you help me find Yuki? He's hiding…"

"Look, I don't have time to help you find that damn Yuki, ok!?"

The little boy's eyes got bigger and began to fill to the brim with tears,

"But…but if you don't help me…I-I'll never…I'll never--"

"Shut up! Who cares if you can't find him!? He's scared to death of you! Now, leave me alone!"

The little boy's face suddenly changed dramatically--from the brink of tears, to a menacing, evil sneer.

"No! You _will_ help me find him! I _won't _wait any longer!" his eyes began to glow red as he bared his fangs while he sneered, "I won't wait any longer…Help me find him, or I'll kill you from the inside out!"

He had no choice, he'd have to do as the little vampire-child told him.

"Fine…do you have any clue which direction he's in…anything I can look for?"

"Yes. You should be able to see him clearly underneath a large tree…when we are close enough. Look for the only green item within my soul. Then we shall get what we both want."

Kyo stared at the child, looking innocent once more, before scanning the horizon. He soon spotted a very, very small green dot off towards the horizon on his left.

"This way."

The boy silently followed him, though Kyo could tell that his every movement was being judged harshly.

"We'll never make it in time if we don't run."

"I can't run though…I'm--"

"You're getting your butt carried then!"

With that, Kyo scooped up the little Akito and took off like a bullet. Within two minutes, Kyo was within range to teleport to the increasingly large tree. They appeared on top of one of the humungous roots of the giant tree. Kyo set the boy down and he said,

"Find Yuki first…then I we'll both get what we want."

Kyo had to suppress a growl, the kid's words sounded all too fishy for his liking. With a sigh, he began to circle the tree…looking underneath roots and in the branches for the gray headed vampire he despised…

"Ah! There he is!"

When he said that, a little Yuki jumped out of his hiding place and tried to run…but Kyo easily caught him, though as soon as he did, Yuki bit down hard on his arm.

"YOW! You little brat!"

Despite the pain, Kyo held on--and so did Yuki's teeth--and Akito soon walked up. Yuki's jaw slacked off enough for Kyo to get his arm back.

"Yuki…Come…give me what I desire…"

'Should I be listing to this? They're just frigging kids! Ok, get your mind out of the gutter, Kyo…'

The little Yuki shimmered out of Kyo's grasp and embraced Akito.

"Gack!" Kyo suddenly developed an eye twitch, and his stomach felt like it was in his throat. 

Akito looked over Yuki's embrace towards Kyo and whispered,

"Thank you…thank you so much."

Then Yuki suddenly disappeared and Akito walked over to place a small black marble in Kyo's hand before disappearing as well. He was merely left with one last haunting whisper,

"Smash it…and our desires will be fulfilled…but…beware…you'll have to deal with a curse…beware…"

The chills that shot up his spine sent a chain reaction to his arm and foot…and the next thing he knew, the marble was shattered. He was then slung back into his body, and he fell onto his back from the shock.

"Kyo!"

"You're alive!"

"Thank goodness…"

Kyo quickly looked around to see everyone fatigued near the point of collapse…and before he could say anything, his attention was turned to Akito. His body began to crumble away, but instead of anger or pain…he had a smile on his face…a true smile…and for the first time, he wasn't covered in shadows. The true Akito was finally free…but that freedom only came in death.

"Thank you…Kyo."

The four vampires watched in a state of disbelief as the last of Akito disappeared, but their disbelief turned into horror as they sensed the curse he had placed start to go into effect. No Sohma would be safe unless the curse was lifted…and no one knew exactly how to do that except the one person that wasn't with them anymore…Akito Sohma.

________________________________________________________________________

((AN: Ha! So…Good? Bad? Please let me know in your reviews what you think! ^^)) 


	23. The Conclusion

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: Ok! The is the final chapter! Yaay! ^_^; This story dragged on for a bit longer than what I had originally planned. I hope you people enjoy this. (Sorry if it's a bad chapter title… ^^;; I really couldn't think of anything good this time…)

Chapter 23: The Conclusion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatsuharu supported Kyo while Shigure and Hatori did their best to support each other as the four vampires tried to hurry outside the building to see just what the effects of the curse were. They stepped outside to see that chaos had already begun to develop within the complex. There were members of other vampire clans attacking the members of the Sohma family…humans that had happened to walk by…had already gotten news reporters and the police force into the growing madness that was taking place. The curse had disrupted all of the Sohma family's powers…There wasn't any way any of them could hide or fight back…except for maybe some of the ones that actually had true muscular strength even after their powers were drained.

Shigure said at almost a whisper, "We…have to get…out of here…let's…try for…my…house…" he then went into a coughing fit as his legs gave out on him.

Hatori tried to catch Shigure, but only succeeded in going down with him. Haru then snapped,

"It's no good! We're too weak to even go a few more feet…yet alone make it across a battlefield alive!"

"Hatori…" Kyo lifted his head up enough to look at the exhausted vampire, "Is it at all possible to use your healing powers…?"

"I could…if I had enough strength to even spark a flame…but…I…don't…"

"…Damn…This…isn't good…"

"Ah! Found them!"

Kyo turned his head to see Momiji running towards them with Kisa in his arms and two other vampires right behind him.

"M-momiji…what--"

"Talk later, Ritsu, Ayame!"

"Right."

"Ah, Yes!"

The silver haired vampire picked up Shigure and ran off while the other retrieved Hatori. Kisa did her best to help Haru support Kyo while Momiji ran behind them, his eyes glowing.

Suddenly, bullets were screaming towards the group. Haru started to make a move but was halted by Momiji yelling,

"Don't! Just keep going!"

The bullets slowed and dropped in midair just a few feet from them as they ran. Similar things happened to whatever or whoever tried to attack or get near the group.

___________________

They finally made it to Shigure's house and Momiji didn't waste any time to take charge for the moment,

"Hatori, you have a soul, correct? Give it here…I'll be careful with it."

Hatori slowly searched his pockets for Kana's soul and when he found it, he gave it to Momiji. Momiji then placed it within his pocket and his eyes began to glow as he chanted a spell. When he finished, Kyo yelled,

"What the hell is going on!? Will someone explain this crap!?"

"Ah, I--" Momiji started, but was quickly interrupted by,

"I'M SO SORRY! Thismessisprobablysomhowallmyfault! IknewIdidn'tapologizeenoughtothatpoorlittlegirl! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M--"

"Shut up, Ritsu! It's **not **your fault…just…just let Momiji explain…"

"AH, AYAME! I'M SOR--"

Ayame quickly clamped a hand over the spastic vampire's mouth before letting out a sigh and saying,

"Go ahead, Momiji."

"Ok…Where should I start though?"

Haru looked up from putting bandages onto Kyo to say,

"How about what happened on the way over here? Why couldn't anything get to us?"

"Well…call it a rabbit's luck! With this soul near me, I still have my powers…which I can only describe as having major luck. With the soul I can conceal this house from all the other vampires as well as the humans…I'm not exactly sure how else to explain it though…because I'm not quite sure how I'm doing it myself…"

"Then if you're so lucky…" Kyo groaned as he attempted to stand (but failed), "do you have a clue how we can get rid of this curse before we're all dead?"

"No, not really."

"…Great…Anyone?"

Kyo scanned the room but everyone just shook their heads. The situation looked pretty grim, despite their luck thus far…

________________

"Oh? I feel strange waves coming from just outside the city…"

"Huh? Give the wave report a break, Hana…Tohru? Where are you going?"

Tohru froze in her tracks when Uo called out her name. She then slowly turned around and said as she looked down at her feet,

"Um…I…was…I…er…"

"Could it be related to the strange happenings that are going on at the edge of town, Tohru?"

Tohru nodded to her friend, Hana, before saying,

"I just…want to…see if someone's alright. He…and some others were in trouble when I left…I just want to know…if they're ok."

"Shall we accompany you then?"

"No, don't trouble yourselves over me! I'll be fine. Thank you."

_________________

"Hey! I think I found something that can help us!" Shigure said excitedly, despite his injuries, as he set a book onto the table, "Listen to this:

_Thy way of life shall stay untold,_

_Until thy outcast defeats the old._

Chaos and destruction then lie ahead,

Until ye all of related blood are dead.

Two special ones have been discovered,

But one of them cannot be truly recovered.

_To love a heartless vampire is a rare trait,_

Ye seek these two out before it is too late.

Heed these words or surely lose thy life,

Bring the two together to end a major strife."

The room was silent for a few moments before Ayame asked,

"What does this mean?"

Haru stood and said,

"I'll be right back…"

The others watched him grab the soul out of Momiji's pocket before shimmering away and just a second or two later, he shimmered back into view with his hand on a girl's shoulder.

"Tohru!?" Kyo said, half in shock that he was actually seeing her again, "Haru! Why'd you--"

"She was in front of the Sohma complex…She went there of her own free will. I thought you might be happy that she's still alive…and…we also need her…" Haru turned towards Hatori, "and we'll need Kana's help as well."

"…Right. Where do they need to be?"

Kyo looked between the three before muttering,

"What'd I miss? Someone fill in the gaps for me?"

Momiji took the soul back from Haru and grabbed Tohru's hand before yelling,

"Yes! Haru, you fill Kyo and the other's in! Hatori, you and Kyo meet me out front as soon as he's done. Come on, Tohru!" the little vampire had a bounce in his step as he led a extremely confused Tohru outside.

____________________________

"So…Everyone understand?"

The other vampires in the room nodded their confirmation to Haru as Kyo and Hatori stood to head out to meet Momiji.

When Kyo saw Torhu, he gasped out,

"Momiji! What'd you do to her!?"

"Calm down! It's just a cloak and some contacts…She can take them off after she's done her part of the job. Let's get going."

"Right…"

The four traveled as quickly as they could (two being injured/weak and the other being a human) towards the Sohma complex. When they arrived the chaos hadn't slacked off any. Many corpses were on the ground and most patches of it were stained with blood. Some of the bodies were human, most were those of the Sohma clan. With Momiji's help they made their way to Akito's chamber where the curse had been cast. When they were there, Hatori placed Kana's soul into a small, shallow hole that was within the hand of a statue and Kyo told Torhu where to stand. After the two had backed away far enough, Momiji began a chant and a light surrounded Tohru. The statue began to emit a light and soon the room became too bright for any of them to look. The light soon faded along with Momiji's chant…Torhu's eyes had been squeezed shut but as soon as she opened them, a shockwave could be seen rippling through the room and out. Momiji then cried out,

"That should have reversed all the doings of the curse, come on!"

Momiji shimmered outside, followed by Kyo who teleported Tohru out with him…Hatori stayed behind for a moment as he looked over at the statue that still had a very faint glow to it,

"Thank you…Good bye…Kana."

The light then faded out completely and Hatori held back a sob before wiping away a single tear and joining the other three outside.

"Yaaay! It worked! It worked!"

Momiji bounced up and down and around while holding Tohru's hands. The corpses and blood were gone, the Sohmas, humans, and other vampires had been revived and gone back to whatever they had been doing beforehand. 

"Keh! I don't believe it…Hey, Hatori? Who's going to be the head of the Sohma family now?"

"Hatori could do it!"

"Yes, Tori-san would be perfect!"

Hatori looked back and forth between Shigure and Ayame who were had their arms on his right and left shoulders.

"That sounds fine to me." said Kyo as he looked over to Hatsuharu who then said,

"What do you say?"

"…Fine. I'll do it…just until the next in line is old enough to take up the job."

______________

"Why did you come back!?"

Tohru flinched at his harsh tone.

"I…I was just…"

"Thank you. Truly…we wouldn't have survived if you hadn't come back."

Tohru's eyes brightened up and Kyo turned his head at a poor attempt to hide his reddened cheeks.

"You…should probably go back now…back to your friends and with other humans…where you belong. Haru can--"

"No!"

His head turned towards the girl in surprise as her eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"O-oi!"

"Have I…Ever once said that I hated you!? …I…I l--"

"Don't say it!"

The girl flinched and lowered her head as he repeated,

"Don't…say it. No one can love a vampire…and those who believe they do end up with a terrible fate…Like Kana…"

"…It doesn't matter what you say. I…I'm not going back…I can't. You found me in a tent on your land…I have nowhere else to go…and nowhere else I'd rather be."

"But…"

"All of you got me dragged into your lives…and so I want to stay involved with you and your family. I don't think Kana's fate was so bad…She was able to help save the one she loved, correct?"

Kyo could only nod, this girl was insane…why…how could she love a vampire…how could she love someone like him? She didn't make any sense…

Tohru came closer to Kyo and hugged him.

POOF!

She let out a laugh as she picked up an angry orange cat and said,

"Besides…I helped you solve one curse…Maybe I can help with this one too!"

Kyo's anger melted away as she smiled and held him tight. He…could get used to someone caring about him like she did…To love a vampire…is indeed a rare trait, after all.

________________________________________________________________

((AN: The End! .; How bad of a job did I do on wrapping it up? I hope I didn't ruin the story with a bad ending. Please let me know what you think in your reviews!))


End file.
